Liberte meu Coração
by Juh Higurashi
Summary: Ela tinha tudo: um namorado perfeito, o trabalho dos seus sonhos, morava numa mansão em Washington e estava prestes a coneguir comprar o próprio apartamento. Porém, um acordo entre seu pai e o frio e egocentrico advogado Edward Cullen vira sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Bella agora vê-se obrigada a casar com um homem que não ama, sem chance alguma de escapar...
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Em pleno século vinte e um, quando os grandes gabam-se por seus intelectos avançados e práticas consideradas arcaicas são esquecidas, aparentemente o mercado do casamento permanece ativo, usado na tentativa de ampliar relações e adquirir fortuna, além de aliados poderosos...

Com quase vinte e dois anos, Isabella Swan de L'Arque vê-se obrigada a casar com o inegavelmente insensível e egocêntrico Edward Cullen contra sua vontade. O pai, dono de um universidade renomada de direito, aceita a oferta do jovem para uma parceria, que o próprio Cullen mostrara-se relutante em aceitar várias vezes antes... Uma parceria milionária...

O que o terá feito mudar tão rapidamente de ideia? Serão os interesses financeiros a única coisa a motivá-lo, ou haverá muito mais por detrás de sua imagem fria e calculista do que os olhos conseguem ver?

- Eu não vou pagar para ver Alice... Você me parece muito legal... Mas seu irmão... Ele é um monstro!

- Bella – a baixinha sorriu triste, evitando que lágrimas chegassem a seus olhos – Edward está ferido... Sofreu muito... De um tempo para que as cicatrizes comecem a sarar... Você vai entender...

- Desculpe Alice, mas a partir do momento que ele me comprou... – sua voz meio estrangulada pela dor da humilhação transbordava amargura – Não consigo vê-lo de outro modo, senão como um monstro controlador e fútil... Não posso lhe dar tempo, do mesmo modo que ele não me deu uma escolha...

As portas se abriram.

Bella deu uma última olhada para porta, onde seu namorado... Aquele que amara e que jurara casar-se com ela, olhava-a em prantos, pedindo silenciosamente que desistisse...

Com um último sorriso triste, observou Alice entrando à sua frente, enquanto deixava para trás toda a vida que conhecera, todos os seus sonhos, seus amigos, e Jacob... Seu primeiro amor...

* * *

Oi pessoas... O que acharam? É a primeira fic que posto de Twilight aqui no site... QUalquer coisa, se não gostarem é só dizer! Até o primeiro capítulo!


	2. 1- A compra

**Oooi! Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo... E que não fiquem **_**muito**_** chateadas pela frieza do meu Edward... Boa leitura!**

CAPÍTULO UM

A COMPRA

O dia havia amanhecido frio e nublado, como era comum de acontecer em Washington DC. Ele estava em seu escritório, no trigésimo quinto andar de um prédio bem planejado, com paredes de vidro e espelhado e uma ampla recepção no térreo. Na verdade nem se importava muito com o local, mas fora necessário com o grande crescimento de seus negócios... Sua mãe, uma arquiteta de renome, havia se oferecido para planejar o local, mas sinceramente ele não queria qualquer contato familiar desnecessário... O escritório de advocacia Cullen estava indo muito bem sem que ela ou seu pai, médico, se intrometesse.

Observou distraído a grande sala. As paredes brancas e plácidas sem qualquer emoção, a porta de carvalho antigo marcada com seu nome escrito em uma plaquinha de ouro. Uma pequena mesinha de vidro fora deixada a um canto, sobre a qual encontrava-se algumas garrafas de whisky, licor, e outros destilados para dias difíceis... Ou clientes complicados. Mais para a esquerda, uma porta levava a seu banheiro, todo feito em mármore branco, e, ao seu lado, uma grande porta de madeira, parecendo feita por duas chapas, mas que não passava de seu elevador privativo, quando não queria ser visto por ninguém.

Fora isso, havia apenas um sofá de couro negro a um canto, onde gostava de sentar-se para descansar se chegasse muito cedo e sua mesa, de costas para a enorme parede de vidro fume que fazia vista para a cidade ao redor. Era uma mesa grande também de tampo de vidro, com os pés da mesma madeira da porta. Havia um Mac Book ultima geração a um canto, uma enorme pilha de folhas e arquivos bem organizados no outro, um Iphone esquecido ao lado de uma maleta de couro negro e um porta retratos vazio, bem próximo de onde estava. A frente, duas cadeiras almofadadas giratórias esperavam pelo próximo cliente vip de Edward Cullen.

Pelas janelas meio abertas, um vento um tanto frio penetrou no recinto, fazendo seus cabelos cor de bronze eriçarem-se levemente, em um sinal quase imperceptível de desconforto. Sem mover nenhum musculo, simplesmente apertou um pequeno botão no acento de sua cadeira e fechou todas as janelas, deixando o ambiente ainda mais ameaçador do que a própria figura do homem.

Obviamente Edward era um dos homens mais belos que caminharam pela Terra, com seus cabelos cor de bronze desalinhados de maneira cuidadosa, a pele tão pálida quanto o mais puro marfim, longos cílios emoldurando olhos verdes como jades e um corpo esguio, alto e de músculos bem definidos. E é obvio também, que ele já sabia disso.

Tivera apenas um relacionamento sério na vida, ao qual entregara-se por inteiro. Até hoje se arrependia de tal fato. Depois daquilo, viveu de pequenos casos com garotas ricas de grandes famílias, ou mesmo desconhecidas que encontrava em boates... A desculpa era sempre a mesma: elas _queriam_ ser seduzidas.

Infelizmente, suas belas feições quase nunca eram cingidas por um sorriso, e quando este era o caso, seus lábios fios e bem delineados traziam uma expressão de desejo, escárnio... Um sorriso obliquo de quem conhece o poder que tem, e não dá a mínima de usá-lo a seu bel prazer.

Via-se, naquele momento, ocupado com os arquivo de um processo a Senna, uma de suas clientes mais antigas. Era uma senhora, de mais ou menos cinquenta e cinco anos, dona de uma revista de moda e frequentemente envolvida em escândalos com ex-maridos. Ela possuía os cabelos prateados bem curtos e um Chanel volumoso e sempre impecável, o corpo, ainda esguio, começava a apresentar os sinais da idade, enquanto os olhos azul gelo eram sempre perscrutadores e inteligentes.

Daquela vez, aparentemente seu primeiro marido estava tentando tirar várias de suas propriedades e ainda conseguir a guarda de seus dois filhos, Alec e Jane, com cerca de quinze anos... Era óbvio que estava de olho na pensão.

Começou a escrever alguns pontos importantes, quando o telefone tocou alto na sala quase vazia. Com alguma relutância e péssimo humor por estar sendo interrompido, apertou no botão de viva-voz, mal interrompendo sua leitura.

- Sr. Cullen... – começou a secretaria com cautela, provavelmente temendo uma bronca... Que sabia que viria a seguir.

- O que já lhe disse sobre me interromper Zafrina? – perguntou sem qualquer emoção, a voz ríspida dura como gelo enquanto repreendia a mulher.

- Perdão senhor... – desculpou-se um tanto desesperada a secretária – mas há um senhor aqui que insiste em vê-lo... Diz que tem negócios a tratar...

- Não tenho nada a tratar com quem não conheço – advertiu ainda ríspido – diga-me seu nome – _inútil_ completou em pensamento. Aquela era sua terceira secretária em três meses... Será que não havia ninguém responsável o bastante para atendê-lo? Isso não fazia diferença... Mandaria Zafrina ir acertar as contas no final da semana de qualquer jeito...

- É o senhor Charlie Swan de L'Arque senhor Cullen... Ele quer tratar sobre uma parceria...

- Dispense-o – cortou sem muita emoção. Aquela era a segunda vez que Charlie vinha a seu escritório tentando fazer essa... _Parceria!_ Nada de muito proveitoso para ele, na verdade, já tinha todo o dinheiro e renome eu poderia querer, qualquer parceria com a Faculdade de L'Arque agora seria perda de tempo...

- Mas senhor Cullen – ela tentou pedir mais alguma coisa, porém sua paciência já estava esgotada, ele não queria ouvir mais nada.

- De um jeito, é para isso que te pago! – e então desligou o celular, suspirando alto.

Ele tinha certeza que a incompetente não conseguiria barrar o velho por muito tempo, era um daqueles homens que acreditam poder defender muito bem suas ideias, e que acreditam que as mesmas possuem mais valor do que na realidade tem.

Ele o irritava.

Sem vontade de ter que sequer olhar para a cara de Charlie Swan, levantou-se de sua cadeira com movimentos calculados, guardou o Iphone e alguns arquivos em sua pasta, desligou o computador e dirigiu-se ao elevador.

Entrou no pequeno espaço cinzento e apertou o botão do estacionamento. Iria para casa tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça... Então quem sabe, a noite era uma criança. O sorriso enviesado apareceu novamente em seus lábios até que seu celular tocou. Pegou-o pensando que talvez fosse algum novo caso, mas o visor delatava quem era realmente. Com os olhos fervendo, recusou a ligação e desligou o celular. Não estava com tempo nem disposição para lidar com... Ela.

Ela o traíra, destruíra tudo que ele era, tudo que tinha... O que mais aquela mulher poderia querer? Rir dele? Seu dinheiro? Não, isso ela já conseguira... E sem grande esforço deve-se dizer.

- Vadia – sussurrou com amargura enquanto a porta se abria e ele caminhava lentamente entre fileiras de carros até um volvo prateado, ultimo modelo e desligava o alarme.

Embora tivesse muito dinheiro e gostasse de carros velozes, sabia que esse tipo de veículo chamaria a atenção... E o que mais odiava eram jornalistas ou paparazzis tentando pegá-lo desprevenido.

Se quisesse que algo vazasse na mídia, daria seu próprio jeito!

As ruas estavam paradas, como ele já sabia que estariam. O transito àquela hora sempre mostrava-se infernal... Mas na verdade, não ligava muito para isso. Gostava da solidão e da quietude dentro do volvo... Sentia-se quase em casa parado entre dois carros desconhecidos...

Observou com lentidão os prédios que passavam ao seu redor, um maior que o outro, com casas ocasionais aqui e ali, as poucas sobreviventes em meio àquela selva de concreto. Finalmente, depois de uns vinte minutos, o transito desafogou e ele tomou o caminho para casa, a várias quadras dali, num grande prédio, com um apartamento por andar, luxuoso e discreto, perfeito para alguém como ele, que não gostava muito de atenção... Pensou em seu enorme piano negro de meia calda que ficava em sua sala de estar. Já fazia algum tempo que não tocava... Esse era um dos poucos prazeres dos quais se ressentia por não poder manter de maneira mais frequente... Quando pequeno sonhara em ser músico, mas logo aprendeu que a vida não se importava com seus sonhos... E que mesmo a Orquestra Nacional não pagaria bem o suficiente para manter seu estilo de vida.

Seria mais saudável como um hobby de qualquer maneira.

Estava tão perdido nos próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu o sinal ficando amarelo. Assim que se deu conta, pisou no freio, parando o carro a alguns metros da faixa. Infelizmente, o carro de trás não parecia ter um freio tão bom quanto o dele...

A batida foi alta, causando-lhe um solavanco e uma forte batida da cabeça contra o vidro do carro, uma dor suficientemente aguda para fazê-lo levar a mão à testa, bufando de raiva enquanto descia do carro, pronto para brigar com o idiota que provavelmente destruíra a traseira de seu volvo. Não esperava porém, que o motorista em questão estivesse tão zangado quanto ele.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritou para os vidros isso-filmados, enquanto via a porta se abrindo.

- Depois nós conversamos Jake – ouviu uma oz suave e melodiosa exclamando, aparentemente louca de raiva – nada... Só um idiota que parou do nada aqui... Beijo!

A garota jogou o celular no banco do Jaguar vermelho, fechando a porta do carro em seguida, com força considerável. Edward pode perceber, assim que pois os olhos nela, que não tratava-se de uma garota qualquer. A mulher tinha belos cabelos chocolate, lisos com leves ondulados nas pontas, presos com um piranha de metal trabalhado com pequenas pedras preciosas, a pele tão clara quanto a dele própria, pintada com um rosa claro sobre os olhos castanhos chocolate, de longos cílios negros. O óculos de sol claro, que parecia cobri-los até poucos instantes, estava pousado sobre a testa, deixando escapar alguns fiapos de franja rebelde. Os lábios rosados e fartos, estavam apertados numa linha rígida que demonstrava o tamanho esforço que estava fazendo para não perder a linha naquele momento. Usava uma calça social creme obviamente feito em uma alfaiataria, com uma sandália de salto quinze da mesma cor da calça, que chegava a quase cobrir seu pé, com pequenas pedrinhas formando desenhos intrincados sobre seu pé. Ela usava uma regata branca justa por baixo de uma blusa larga de botões de tecido rosa-bebê transparente, presa na cintura como que por um elástico muito fino, do mesmo modo que as mangas largas prendiam-se ao cotovelo. Ela estava linda.

- Você é maluco? – perguntou ríspida, dando alguns passos em sua direção.

- Foi você que bateu no meu carro! – sibilou em resposta, os olhos em fendas.

- Você parou do nada! Achei que fosse passar, e de repente... Nunca ouviu falar em prestar atenção ao semáforo? – acusou ela, tirando os óculos da cabeça, com que para evitar que as mãos ficassem desocupadas, tremendo de raiva.

- Esta insinuando que eu estava distraído? Sabe quem eu _sou _garota? – seu tom ameaçador fê-la erguer as sobrancelhas de maneira sarcástica, cruzando os belos braços sobre o peito enquanto batia o pé, aparentemente se divertindo.

- Ah... Se não seria o _famoso_ Dr. Cullen – cuspiu nele, como se fosse um xingamento – esperava mais de alguém com sua fama – desdenhou, dando de ombros.

- Como ousa? – ele estava realmente perdendo todo o controle sobre si mesmo. Quem aquela menina pensava que era para trata-lo daquela maneira?

- Não me interessa quem você é – continuou a garota, olhando com tristeza a frente de seu carro, as lanternas destruídas – só quero que repare os danos ao meu carro!

- Ah, claro! – escarneceu, levantando as mãos – foi você que bateu em mim... Não é mais do que o seu _dever_ pagar pelos meus prejuízos! – ele tentou respirar fundo e recuperar sua habitual frieza, mas aqueles olhos provocantes estavam deixando tudo muito mais difícil... Droga! O que estava havendo com ele?

- Veremos – ameaçou, antes de jogar um cartão sobre ele e voltar ao carro – meu advogado irá ligar para resolvermos este imprevisto. – ligou o carro e já estava indo, mas antes, porém, parou ao lado dele, abaixou o vidro e recolocou os óculos de sol, exclamando com um sorriso sarcástico – passar bem senhor Cullen.

Em segundos o Jaguar já estava fora de seu campo de visão.

Edward não sabia o que fazer. Ficou ali, parado por alguns segundos, absorvendo o choque que aquele encontro havia lhe proporcionado... Aquela garota... Ela iria pagar por insultá-lo daquela maneira... E ele providenciaria para o que o preço fosse bem alto. Infelizmente, uma chuva de buzinas interrompeu seus pensamentos, deixando-o ainda mais azedo. Tentando recobrar seu habitual ar indiferente, entrou no carro e voltou a dirigir rumo seu apartamento, os pensamentos ainda fervilhando pelo acontecido, o mundo a sua volta deixado de lado por algum tempo.

-#-

Nem mesmo a água fria do chuveiro conseguiu desanuviar seus pensamentos conturbados. Os musculas ainda mostravam-se tensos enquanto ia para o quarto, apenas com uma grande toalha macia amarada na cintura, em busca de um de seus smokings italianos que mandara fazer a alguns meses.

Estava cansado, e uma terrível dor de cabeça fizera-se presente depois do acidente, resultado da batida contra o vidro. Ele não estava com a mínima vontade de sair de casa, porém havia prometido que iria. Eleazar e Carmen, donos de uma grande editora – e um de seus clientes mais importantes – estavam comemorando quinze anos de casados naquela mesma noite. Seria impossível não ir, ainda mais sendo amigos de longa data de seus pais...

Seria uma noite interessante, fazia cerca de um ano que não via os pais, ao contrario da irmã, Alice, uma estilista baixinha e serelepe que havia feito uma visita surpresa a ele quatro meses atrás, trazendo o marido, Jasper, a tiracolo. Ele não chegava a gostar da irmã, não depois daquilo... Mas sentia que conseguia aproximar-se dela com mais facilidade do que dos pais, e Jasper fora um antigo companheiro de escola, escolhendo por Engenharia Química na faculdade. Porém, ainda gostava de conversar com ele... Embora fossem conversas rápidas e polidas.

Na ocasião a irmã viera pressioná-lo sobre futuros sobrinhos... Riu sem humor ao lembrar disso. Ele não queria filhos, muito menos casar-se para conseguir um, já lhe havia avisado que se quisesse um tivesse seus próprios. E foi ai que a visita terminou. Seus lábios se curvaram ligeiramente para baixo ao lembrar da cena. Jasper explicou depois, por telefone, após uma Alice aos prantos tê-lo deixado no escritório, sem entender direito o que ocorrera. Aparentemente ela tinha alguns problemas... Não poderia ter filhos, estava inclusive fazendo vários tratamentos para poder engravidar...

Algo como início de culpa passou distraidamente por ele, antes de desaparecer nas profundezas de seu coração de gelo.

Finalmente, já arrumado em um belo smoking negro, uma camisa branca, os cabelos cuidadosamente desalinhados e a barba feita, desceu até o estacionamento, onde passou direto de seu volvo deficiente e caminhou até sua mais nova aquisição: uma Ferrari negra como a noite, o capo abaixado e os bancos de couro intactos. Entrou distraidamente, sentindo o delicioso aroma de novo que emanava do veiculo e ligou-o, dirigindo-se para a festa lentamente, erguendo o capo tão logo uma chuva fina começou a cair ao seu redor, manchando o mundo de cinza e tornando a noite ainda mais pesada... Como um presságio do que estava por vir.

-#-

- Não Jake... Esta tudo bem – tranquilizou-o pelo telefone, sorrindo ao imaginar o namorado quase arrancando os cabelos quando soube de seu acidente.

- Mas... Mas ele vai pagar certo? E tem certeza que não se machucou... Você disse que era quem mesmo? – ele perguntava frenético, após ter tentado convence-la, sem sucesso, de deixa-lo dar uma boa lição naquele "mauricinho".

Rá! Como se ele não fosse um.

- Calma Jake – pediu ela, fazendo-o silenciar-se – bom... – agradeceu com um sorriso, antes de abrir seu closet a procura de um vestido – primeiro, ele é Edward Cullen, o dono daquele escritório de advocacia... Segundo, eu realmente estou bem, não me aconteceu nada... E terceiro, meu advogado ira ligar para ele na segunda, então marcaremos uma reunião e seguiremos com nossas vidas um o mais longe possível do outro, entende? – perguntou com uma risada, achando alguns vestidos e jogando-os sobre sua cama box King-size, analisando cada um friamente.

- Ah, que bom então – acalmou-se finalmente, antes de perguntar – certeza que não quer que eu vá lhe pegar?

Ela fez uma careta de desagrado, ao lembrar-se de seu pobre Jaguar todo amaçado. Estava sem carro agora, pois se recusava a voltar a usá-lo até que estivesse inteiro novamente... Mas pedir para Jake vir busca-la? Era totalmente contra mão para o garoto, uma vez que moravam de lados opostos do local onde seria o evento.

- Não se preocupe... Meu pai vai me levar – comentou, fazendo uma pequena careta.

- Tem certeza? – seu tom era incerto, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Ele sabia da briga que tivera recentemente com o pai. A mãe de Bella era divorciada, morava no Arizona, com bastante luxo e conforto, resultado de uma herança bem administrada. Porém, o pai não a deixava visita-la de jeito nenhum... Aquilo culminara numa discussão no inicio da semana, que os deixara isolados um do outro até aquele dia.

- Jake, vá tranquilo, nos encontramos lá as dez, tudo bem assim? – perguntou com um sorriso, finalmente decidindo por um dos vestidos. Era um que Jacob havia lhe dado em seu aniversário de um ano de namoro... Tinha certeza que ele gostaria da surpresa!

- Está bem... – concordou ainda sem muita vontade – nós nos vemos lá então.

- Um beijo! – despediu-se sorrindo de leve.

- Eu te amo Bells – ele sussurrou antes que o telefone ficasse mudo.

Isabella sorriu pesarosa para o celular, antes de acomodá-lo sobre a cômoda e ir tomar um banho. Jacob era sempre tão atencioso com ela... Procurando entende-la o melhor possível... Tinha certeza que fora sincero ao dizer que o amava... Mas e ela?

Sentiu a água quente caindo sobre seus ombros tensos lentamente, relaxando os músculos retesados... Esse era sempre um tema perigoso com ela. Já uma ou duas vezes, seu namorado insinuara um possível pedido de noivado, ao qual ela ignorou e fez questão de, com gestos discretos, deixar claro que não pretendia se casar tão cedo.

Quer dizer, ela tinha apenas vinte e dois anos! Estava em seu primeiro ano como professora de violino na Juliards e acabara de fazer um teste para a Orquestra Imperial... tinha muito o que viver, e não gostava da ideia de manter-se presa a alguém... Mesmo esse alguém sendo uma pessoa tão doce e compreensível quanto Jake... Já bastava seu pai, que ainda achava que ela tinha doze anos de idade...

_Não serei comandada por mais ninguém!_ Jurou para si mesma num tom tranquilo e resoluto, antes de finalmente desligar o chuveiro e secar-se, caminhando até o quarto com os cabelos presos com uma toalha e outra amarrada sob os braços para trocar-se.

Não demorou muito e Makkena, uma senhora idosa, de longos cabelos negros trançados e a pele pálida um tanto enrugada entrasse em seu quarto. Ela era a governanta da mansão, mulher de Charles, motorista e jardineiro nas horas vagas. Fora eles, haviam poucos criados, dentre os quais estavam os cozinheiros e as garotas que cuidavam da limpeza... Porém de todos, Bella tinha um apego especial a Makkena, pois ela acabara por substituir sua mãe quando houve a separação e seu pai ficara com sua guarda.

Lançando um sorriso para a senhora idosa, a menina pôs-se a colocar o vestido vermelho delicado.

- Makkena, algum problema? – perguntou preocupada ao ver quão silenciosa estava a mulher, normalmente ela já teria dito algo, ou tentado ajuda-la de alguma forma.

- Nada não senhorinha – desculpou-se com aquele tom tranquilo que usava desde que Bella se lembrava por gente – apenas seu pai mandou dizer-lhe que sairão às nove.

- Ah – exclamou, entrando no closet novamente e saindo com belas sandálias altas nas mãos, as tiras num tom vermelho vivo, combinando com o vestido – não tem problema, acredito que já estarei pronta até lá...

- Precisa de alguma ajuda minha Bella? – perguntou atenciosa, antes de retirar-se.

Isabella sorriu para a mulher. Sentiria falta dela quando se mudasse, o que, por ela, seria logo... Bastava apenas receber os primeiros salários e conseguir mexer na pensão que ganhara de sua mãe até seus dezoito anos... Então diria adeus a seu pai e àquela casa, e moraria num apartamento perto do trabalho... Um belo apartamento!

- Ah, não, acho que não preciso de nada Makkena, muito obrigada... Pode descer! – sorriu encorajando a mulher, que parecia um tanto preocupada com ela.

Assim que ouviu a porta fechando novamente, suspirou, terminando de ajeitar as sandálias e caminhando até a penteadeira de prata, com um banquinho todo trabalhado, no qual sentou-se, começando a passar uma leve maquiagem. Sempre que a velha senhora ficava daquele jeito, alguma coisa ruim acontecia... Não exatamente ruim, mas algo desagradável, era como um pressagio...

Terminando rapidamente, passou a secar os cabelos até ficarem impecavelmente lisos, com leves cachos nas pontas, como gostava deles. Por fim, deu um jeito rápido nas poucas mechas desobedientes, retocou o batom rosa levemente avermelhado e correu escada abaixo. Seu quarto ficava no segundo andar da mansão, com uma bela vista para uma das reservas da cidade... Toda manhã acordava-se com o sol batendo em sua face, morno e gentil. Nunca precisara de despertador.

Aos pés da escada, um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos grisalhos e pele branca um tanto queimada do sol, algumas poucas linhas de expressão ao redor dos olhos negros, esperava-a montado em um imponente fraque negro, uma blusa branca e uma gravata listrada, azul e prata. Bela sorriu internamente para o bom gosto do pai... Os sapatos italianos que lhe dera no ano anterior estavam perfeitos para a situação!

Não que fosse muito ligada a moda, era apenas inevitável se preocupar, ao menos no meio ao qual pertencia.

- Você demorou – comentou ele, pouco a vontade enquanto estendia-lhe a mão.

- Achei que fossemos sair um pouco mais tarde – deu de ombros com um pequeno sorriso, sem querer mais brigas naquele dia, aceitando o braço do pai.

- Está bonito hoje – comentou ela, vendo de relance a cor rosada tomar de leve suas bochechas.

- Você também está excepcionalmente bonita – ele elogiou, ultrapassando a soleira da porta de vidro e caminhando até sua BMW, na qual o motorista já os esperava.

Charlie, como um bom burguês, abriu a porta para a filha, entrando logo em seguida. Bela ajeitou-se no banco e olhou para fora tristemente, as nuvens pesadas ameaçavam uma garoa forte, que talvez logo pudesse se tornar um temporal... Não gostava de chuva, aquilo lhe lembrava de acidentes com carros em ruas escorregadias, algo que arrepiava os pelos de sua nuca e fazia seu estômago embrulhar. Felizmente, esse assunto havia sido superado a alguns anos, com a ajuda de uma psicóloga responsável e facilmente manipulada.

Fechou os olhos chocolate por alguns segundos, pensando na festa a qual estava indo. Eram as bodas de um casal amigo de seu pai, havia crescido vendo-os juntos, mas poucos foram os contatos diretos, uma vez que Renné não gostava muito de Carmen. Pessoalmente não sentia nada contra a mulher... Ela parecia calma, pacifista e inegavelmente feliz com o seu casamento.

_Quem sabe um dia eu não seja tão feliz quanto ela..._ pensou, chacoalhando a cabeça com energia segundos depois, quer dizer, no que estava pensando? Casamento era algo que nunca a faria feliz! Quantas vezes já havia dito isso a Jake?

_Talvez ele não seja o cara certo..._ Uma vozinha acusadora sussurrou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a irritar-se um pouco. Jacob fora seu primeiro amor, os dois estavam juntos desde a sétima série! Ele a amava... Se não fosse com Jacob, com quem seria?

Sua mente vagou levemente por entre possíveis pretendentes... Havia um tal Mike Newton, professor de teoria musical na Juliards que era inegavelmente apaixonado por ela... Mas não, ele não era o tipo de garoto que a interessava, era grudento demais... Parecia... Um Golden Retriver! Pensou, rindo em seguida da comparação.

Ela continuou divagando até que sentiu um toque firme em seu braço. Voltou-se sobressaltada para encontrar os olhos de Charlie com uma alegria um tanto forçada... Ótimo, pensou, que venham as encenações.

- Chegamos – ele disse abrindo a porta do carro e saindo, estendendo-lhe a mão em seguida para ajuda-la a descer.

Bela ainda relutou um pouco dentro do carro. Queria apenas voltar para casa e dormir um pouco... Mas já havia chegado até ali! De qualquer maneira, era no mínimo sua obrigação como filha de Charlie desenhar felicidades ao casal.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – sussurrou para si mesma, descendo do carro e enfrentando os flashs dos poucos fotógrafos que foram permitidos na celebração.

-#-

Assim que parou o carro na entrada, o chofer, um garoto novo, de cabelos louros e alguns sinais de problemas de pele veio pedir-lhe a chave para que pudesse estacionar seu carro. Edward viu claramente o olhar de cobiça no rosto do menino, e sentiu-se feliz, por mostrar a ele aquele tipo de regalia que poucos poderiam usufruir... E que esses poucos não o incluíam. Porém, logo veio o receio de que pudesse acontecer algo com sua Ferrari... Se encontrasse-a com um arranhãozinho...

- Muito cuidado – alertou entregando as chaves e caminhando até a grande entrada, com imensas portas duplas abertas, aos lados da qual estavam os fotógrafos, registrando cada pessoa que entrava no salão.

Edward pode distinguir alguns murmúrios surpresos quando viram-no passando entre os muitos convidados. Poucos conseguiram uma foto sua, e menos ainda saíram ilesos após publicá-la... Era um homem reservado, e gostava disso. Porém aquele era um evento importante, e não o estragaria fazendo qualquer cena ao tentar afastar aqueles urubus de terno.

Com um sorriso forçado incrivelmente convincente, passou por eles e entrou no salão, descendo as grandes escadas até o resto dos convidados.

Assim que terminou sua descida lenta e calculada, um garçom aproximou-se oferecendo-lhe uma taça de champanhe, a qual aceitou de bom grado, enquanto começava a andar por entre as pessoas, buscando alguém que conhecesse. Não demorou muito para avistar seus pais, a um canto, conversando animadamente com Emmet, seu irmão mais velho e Rosali, uma prima de Jasper. Os dois aviam se conhecido no casamento de sua irmã, e após aquele dia... Bem, o casamento se realizou dali a oito meses... E os dois pareciam muitos felizes desde então.

Rolou os olhos, tomando a direção oposta. Aquele não era o tipo de felicidade que pudesse compreender, quer dizer, as pessoas traem, magoam... Para que então confiar sem nenhuma barreira nas pessoas, apenas para decepcionar-se depois? Casamento era um negocio! Um modo de conseguir aliados, nada mais... Não havia necessidade de amor, bastava um herdeiro e ambos poderiam viver até mesmo em casas separadas... Ele não daria a mínima se isso acontecesse.

Estava já caminhando por algum tempo, tendo cumprimentado vários conhecidos, como Garret e Amum, que conhecera em uma de suas muitas viagens de negócios... Eram homens bons e honestos, seu único defeito era serem tolos apaixonados... Aquilo o irritava um opuco. Será que ninguém ali conseguia ver o que estava claro para ele? Amor era uma ilusão! Algo criado para tentar tornar suas vidas mais suportáveis... Não era real! Foi mais ou menos neste ponto que sentiu um braço segurando-o pelo ombro, fazendo com que girasse nos calcanhares para encarar Eleazar, que sorria de orelha a orelha, vestido em um de seus melhores smokings e com uma rosa branca, combinando com a camisa no bolso de fora. Os cabelos negros estavam impecavelmente penteados para trás com gel, e os olhos azuis o estudavam com visível conhecimento.

Carmem por outro lado, com seus cabelos negros descendo em ondas até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e seus cabelos castanho esverdeados, parecia simplesmente feliz e animada por vê-lo ali... Edward sentia que a mulher muitas vezes temia pelo relacionamento do rapaz com os pais, mas era discreta demais para interferir. Hoje, ela usava um vestido branco com uma manga só, de busto justo e uma saia levemente rodada até o chão, vários bordados intrincados enlaçando-se pelo tecido. Sua pele branca parecia impecável, e a leve maquiagem, consistindo apenas de um lápis e delineador negros, realçava o verde em seus olhos.

Edward achou-a bela, porém não impressionante. Não fosse a expressão afetuosa em seu rosto, lembrando-o tanto de Esme, mal teria prestado atenção nela.

- Edward! – Eleazar cumprimentou-o, dando-lhe um abraço apertado – tivemos medo que não viesse! – admitiu alargando o sorriso.

- Não poderia deixar de vir em suas bodas! – ele retrucou sorrindo, forjando seu tom socialmente animado, separando-se do homem, saudando Carmem com um aceno de cabeça.

- Mas aqui está você! – ela cantarolou, apertando a mão dele entre as suas – e tão lindo... Sua mãe é muito orgulhosa pelo grande homem que se tornou!

Um gosto amargo invadiu sua boca ao ouvir aquilo, deixando-o desconfortável, sensação esta que fora prudente o suficiente para mascarar tão logo veio a tona. Não estava na hora de choramingar ou lamuriar-se pelo passado. Estava ali pelo casal, e comportar-se-ia com a alegria esperada.

- Agradeço – sorriu, inclinando levemente a cabeça novamente – mas devo admitir que o trabalho pesado muitas vezes parece oprimente...

- E onipresente! – exclamou Eleazar rindo de leve – Carmem vive a reclamar que passo pouco tempo em casa, não é querida? – sorriu, passando os braços ao redor de seus ombros.

- Ah, se não fossem pelas minhas aulas de youga, sabe Deus o que seria dessa maldita empresa! – exclamou, rindo de leve junto ao marido e Edward, que começava a sentir o assunto escapar-lhe.

Tentava furiosamente buscar um novo tópico, quando de repente Eleazar olhou além dele com um sorriso.

- Vejam só! Charlie finalmente está aqui... E trouxe Bella... Ah, que moça encantadora! – exclamou sonhador, observando as escadas.

Edward ficou paralisado por alguns segundos. Charlie... Não poderia ser Charlie Swan, poderia? Quer dizer, sabia que ele tinha uma filha, mas imaginava que fosse ainda pequena, e leva-la a uma festa como aquela era algo totalmente fora de contexto!

- Venha Edward, quero apresenta-lo a você... Garanto que se darão muito bem! – Eleazar puxou- de leve em direção as escadas, fazendo com o que o jovem pousasse seus olhos no casal que descia lentamente...

Charlie não fora uma surpresa, conhecia-o de algumas mateiras em jornais e mesmo de suas visitas... O que o pegara desprevenido, na verdade, foi a mulher ao seu lado... _A mulher do acidente..._ Sussurrou para si mesmo em choque, enquanto esquadrinhava a bela mulher... Ironia do destino que Eleazar a houvesse chamado de Bella... Nunca um nome parece-lhe encaixar-se tão bem em uma pessoa.

Bela parecia um anjo... Um anjo caído vindo de seus mais obscuros devaneios sobre sensualidade... Um demônio feito sob medida para ele, para tenta-lo... Assombrá-lo onde quer que fosse...

A garota estava com um vestido vermelho um pouco acima dos joelhos, sem alças, bem justo na cintura, com a saia curta em camadas, o tecido brilhava como se bordado com fios finos de prata, criando desenhos aleatórios aqui e ali que o confundiam. Perto do decote, que fazia uma pequena curva em seus seios, estendia-se uma fita grossa do mesmo material do vestido contornando seus pescoço, algo que poderia evitar muitos acidentes, na opinião dele. Os cabelos, longos e castanhos, até a base de sua coluna, estavam perfeitamente lisos, com grandes cachos nas pontas. Em sua cabeça porém, do lado esquerdo, o cabelo havia sido repuxado delicadamente e preso com uma espécie de broche que continha uma flor com base de ouro envelhecido e preenchida com enormes rubis, deixando os leves reflexos ruivos de seus cabelos ainda mais evidentes.

Os olhos chocolate coroados por longos cílios negros tinham as pálpebras cingidas de uma maquiagem vermelha e prata discreta e clara, aparecendo apenas pelos reflexos da luz. Por fim, suas sandálias de salto alto, tinham duas tiras vermelhas finas sobre seus dedos e uma única ao redor do tornozelo, fazendo da garota, provavelmente uma das mais belas da festa.

Edward estava devidamente impressionado, pensando como não vira o quanto a mulher era bem torneada em seu primeiro encontro – durante a batida – mas a resposta era provavelmente [obvia de mais: estava irritado de mais para prestar atenção nisso na hora.

Eleazar chamou Charlie um ou dois tons mais alto do que usava para conversar. Este olhou ao redor algumas vezes, como que desnorteado, até seus olhos pousarem sobre o casal. A filha olhou para o lado que seguiam, e assim que seus olhos captaram os olhos verdes e cabelos bronze a um canto, seu sangue ferveu e uma carranca ameaçou deformar suas feições serenas. Lutando fortemente contra um ataque de infantilidade que ameaçava toma-la, aproximou-se lentamente, tentando pensar em coisas boas ou modos de felicitar os aniversariantes... Infelizmente não estava dando certo.

- Charlie, meu amigo! – Eleazar exclamou quando os dois chegaram, abraçando o homem muito contente – estou muito feliz que tenha vindo... E trouxe sua bela filha com você! – ele não parecia querer conter o ar impressionado de sua voz.

- Meus parabéns Carmem! A festa está linda! – Isabella felicitava a mulher enquanto se abraçavam.

- Ah, muito obrigada! – agradeceu feliz, pegando-lhe nas mãos – é incrível como um simples coquetel pode ter tantos detalhes...

- Fique despreocupada! – afirmou com um sorriso largo – pois você cuidou de todos perfeitamente!

- É o que eu disse a ela... Mas Carmem acha que estou apenas querendo agradá-la – Eleazar reclamou de brincadeira, enlaçando a esposa pela cintura.

- E quando não está? – a mulher retrucou fazendo os quatro rirem.

Então, finalmente, o moreno de olhos azuis lembrou-se de que tinha apresentações a fazer. Com um pequeno sorriso amarelo a si mesmo, por ter-se esquecido daquele detalhe por tanto tempo, apressou-se em fazer as honras, as várias taças de champanhe aumentando ainda mais sua animação.

- E então hein Charlie, acho que conhece Edward Cullen! – apontou para o homem ao seu lado, com um sorriso polido.

- Boa noite senhor Swan – Edward cumprimentou estendendo-lhe a mão, a qual o homem aceitou de bom grado.

- Ah, conheço-o um pouco... – comentou dando de ombros – afinal, quem nunca ouviu falar de Edward Cullen? – todos riram de leve com a brincadeira, tentando tornar o ambiente mais tranquilo e dá-lo o clima de festa característico.

- É filho de um de meus melhores amigos! – Eleazar continuou – Queria que Carlisle estivesse aqui... É um grande homem, se me permitem... Você o adoraria!

Isabella olhava a todos ali com um tedio secreto... Parecia que todas as festas eram a mesma coisa... As conversas sobre grandes personalidades, pessoas tentando parecer melhor do que eram... E outras altas demais pela bebida para se pronunciar sobre qualquer assunto... Queria tanto estar em casa dormindo... Amanhã era sábado, primeiro fim de semana de agosto... Tinha muitas provas para corrigir e ainda algumas musicas para escolher... O repertório que montara no começo do ano mostrara-se um tanto pequeno... Queria poder acordar sedo no dia seguinte, mas pelo que estava vendo, as coisas iriam demorar por ali.

- Bella – Charlie chamou-a de seus devaneios de volta para o círculo onde estavam – já conheceu Edward Cullen? – perguntou, lembrando-se de apresenta-los.

A garota sorriu um tanto forçado e estendeu-lhe a mão, aperando a sua com óbvio desagrado, enquanto comentava, num tom inocente.

- Acredito que já nos esbarramos uma vez ou outra... Estou certa senhor Cullen?

O cinismo em sua voz era indisfarçável, enquanto fuzilava os olhos verdes do rapaz com os seus próprios. Edward, por sua vez, não estava muito interessado nas insinuações que ela pudesse fazer... Não gostava desse tipo de brincadeirinha, preferia as coisas as claras, sem ter que ficar adivinhando os duplos sentidos nas palavras alheias... Mas como não estava em sua casa ou em um lugar reservado, onde pudesse repreende-la, apenas abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça em um sinal cortês.

- Acredito que já nos encontramos... Em circunstancias um tanto adversas... – comentou dando levemente de ombros.

Os outros três, aparentemente entretidos na própria conversa, não prestaram muita atenção no dialogo provocativo. Na verdade, fazia algum tempo que não tinham tempo para conversar, e estavam basicamente conversando sobre tantos assuntos que mal tomavam fôlego. Finalmente, Charlie viu um de seus conhecidos, Sam Uley, um amigo com o qual não conversava a muito tempo. Pediu licença devidamente e foi ao seu encontro. Sem demorarem-se mais por ali, Carmem e Eleazar agradeceram a presença de Bella e Edward e retiraram-se, conversando com vários de seus convidados pelo caminho.

Assim que viu-se livre das pressões sociais, pela fez uma pequena careta de desagrado e, sem dizer nada, virou-se e começou a se afastar do homem arrogante a sua frente, porém um braço a segurou, impedindo que avançasse. Muito lentamente, virou-se para ver quem a havia segurado, seu humor tornando-se ainda pior ao perceber que fora ninguém menos que Cullen.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou num tom baixo e ácido, puxando o braço do aperto de ferro do homem.

- Por que está com tanta pressa para fugir de mim? – retrucou ele, com um meio sorriso convencido, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos frios e impenetráveis como gelo.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você – comentou com simplicidade, pegando uma taça de champanhe de um garçom que passava – estou apenas me livrando de uma pessoa inconveniente.

Ele estava prestes a responder de maneira um tanto ofensiva quando sentiu braços apertando-se em sua cintura e uma figura baixa, com um belo vestido azul marinho tomara que caia de saia armada - como se estivesse com tule, e com a lateral esquerda bordada com varias flores em fios de prata – apareceu ao seu lado, com um louro de cabelos cacheados curtos a tiracolo, vestindo um smoking preto de corte um tanto mais reto que o seu próprio.

- Edward! – a menina exclamou extremamente feliz, o que confundiu um pouco Bella. Quem em sã consciência ficaria feliz com aquele homem?

- Alice – ele a cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso – Jasper... Como estão? – sua voz era polida e um tanto entediada, como se estivesse em meio a um acontecimento de rotina.

- Ah, nem venha com essas formalidades Edward Cullen! – a menina, chamada Alice exclamou, soltando-se dele e dando pulinhos sobre seus saltos agulha ao redor do homem – desde quando trata sua irmã desse jeito?

- Desde quando ela aparece sem ser convidada! – retrucou frio.

- Você me ama demais – comentou ela ainda animada, abraçada ao louro que devia chamar-se Jasper – por que não avisou que viria? – seu tom era magoado.

- Isso não me pareceu importante – comentou sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

Isabella achou estranho aquele comportamento. A tal irmã de Edward parecia gostar muito dele, de um jeito que a própria Bella achava impossível, pelo jeito reservado e frio do homem... Mas ele parecia não dar a mínima para ela, e mesmo assim, a baixinha não se importava! _Isso está além dos limites da perseverança..._ pensou enquanto tentava sair sem ser notada.

Ela não conhecia Alice para saber que isso era impossível.

- E, você? – perguntou, apertando a mão de Bella com as suas – é namorada do Edward? Eu sabia que ele estava com alguém... Viu só Jazz... É por isso que nunca ia nos visitar!

A menina sentiu um pouco de pena da fadinha hiperativa. Ela parecia querer ver o melhor naquele ice Berg que chamava de irmão. Ela própria era filha única, de modo que não conseguia entender direito o porque daquilo, mas decidiu-se por pensar que normalmente somos cegos quando trata-se da família... Olhou para o chamado Jasper de relance e pode ver a tristeza nos olhos dele... O louro a amava muito, e aparentemente se ressentia de como o cunhado a tratava... Mas mesmo assim... Precisava dizer que não era namorada nenhuma, mal conhecia Edward Cullen! E pelos poucos encontros que tiveram, sabia que iria querer ficar o mais longe dele possível.

- Ela não é minha namorada Alice – ele cortou-a em tom monótono – é apenas a filha de um amigo.

Ela ainda olhou desconfiada de um para o outro, antes de seus ombros baixarem e um tristeza fria tomar seus olhos, a qual ela tentava esconder de todas as maneiras. Isabella sentiu pena da mulher. Alice era tão delicada, e era aparente que Edward não estava sendo um bom irmão nos últimos tempos... Ela queria ajudar aquela pequena criatura de algum jeito, abraça-la até que voltasse a seu estado serelepe de antes... Aquela tristeza parecia errada em seu corpo diminuto.

- Ah... Então tudo bem, desculpe! – pediu, dirigindo-se a Bella com um sorriso meio envergonhado.

- Ah, não tem problema – ela apressou-se a dizer – meu nome é Isabella... Isabella Swan de L'Arque – apresentou-se estendendo a mão para a outra, que ignorou a oferta e abraçou-a com força... Uma força inclusive grande demais para alguém tão pequeno.

- É um grande prazer conhece-la Bella – concordou sorrindo com uma piscada de olho, já desfeito o abraço.

- O prazer é meu – retrucou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, ao ver a animação voltando aos olhos castanhos escuros.

- É estranho... Nunca te vi nessas festas... – comentou a baixinha, olhando para o marido, que deu de ombros, os olhos menos anuviados olhando agradecidos para Bella.

- Ah, eu saio pouco... Meu pai vive trabalhando e eu estou começando a dar aulas na Juliards, então...

- Ah, você toca? – perguntou ela quicando de alegria.

- Eu toco violino – concordou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah, que ótimo! – ela saltitou de felicidade, pegando as duas mãos da desconhecida – quem sabe um dia possamos tocar juntos? Jasper toca Viola e Violoncelo e Edward é um mestre no piano... – e então com um sorriso meio afetado – eu arranho um pouco o violino também...

- Está sendo modesta – Jasper abraçou-a por trás pela cintura, pousando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça – ela toca lindamente Isabella...

- Eu posso imaginar – concordou com um sorriso largo – e também adoraria tocar com vocês...

- Oba! – Alice voltou a abraça-la, antes de soltar-se e abraçar o irmão, como se estivesse se despedindo – nos encontraremos de novo... – cantarolou para Bella – mas agora tenho que ir... Preciso falar com Rose! Até breve – e saiu saltitando com Jasper a tiracolo.

Assim que os dois se distanciaram, o sorriso sumiu no rosto da mulher dando lugar a uma expressão de pura reprovação, enquanto fitava o homem a frente, que permanecera em silêncio a maior parte do tempo. _Não consigo entender como ela ainda gosta tanto dele_, pensou sem conter uma careta.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto processavam o que havia acontecido, embora Edward, ao invés de um tanto ultrajado, estivesse entediado e pensasse numa maneira de animar sua noite... O que parecia ser impossível depois daquele incidente.

- Você é um insensível mesmo – Isabella acusou-o, os olhos estreitos em sua direção – sua irmã o ama, contra toda a racionalidade, e você a trata como se fosse nada menos que algo indesejado! – mal conseguia conter o ultraje em sua voz, ao encara-lo em sua continua frieza, nenhum musculo movendo-se enquanto ela falava.

- Talvez – retrucou, movendo minimamente os lábios – porque seja exatamente isso que ela é: algo indesejado.

- Ela é sua _irmã!_ – conteve-se para não gritar e dar socos naquele insensível. A quanto tempo ele vinha tratando a irmã daquele jeito? O suficiente para o tal Jasper começar a aparentar algum desagrado... E pela calma que parecia pairar ao seu redor, isso parecia alguma proeza – não se sente mal ao falar assim com alguém da sua família?

- Nunca brigou com seu pai? – cortou, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos, fogo contra gelo.

- É diferente! – exclamou juntando as mãos que tentariam estrangula-lo logo, logo – discussões são normais... Isso que você fez... É _cruel!_ – acusou dando a taça ainda cheia que segurava para um novo garçom que passou por ela.

- A vida é cruel – seu tom amargo quase a confundiu, afinal, ela não sabia pelo que Edward havia passado... Mas mesmo assim, a indignação ainda estava latente para que pudesse pensar em sentir qualquer coisa além de extrema irritação por aquele homem

- A vida pode ter sido cruel com você – ela retrucou de maneira mais contida, suspirando de leve – mas isso não lhe da o direito de descontar nas pessoas ao seu redor... Estragar a felicidade delas!

- Está insinuando que sou infeliz? – seu tom baixo e inexpressivo não diferia de suas próprias expressões, fitando algum ponto distante por alguns segundos, antes de voltar-se para a mulher.

- Você obviamente não _é_ feliz! – seu tom era convicto, de modo que deixou-o um tanto curioso.

- O que a faz ter tanta certeza? – perguntou, inclinando a cabeça de leve para a direita.

- Você recebe amor... – começou lentamente, os olhos franzidos pela tentativa de expressar em palavras o que sentia – mas não sabe recebe-lo nem dividi-lo... Você é uma pessoa infeliz porque não ama ninguém além de seu precioso escritório – terminou com a mesma calma com a qual começara, sem energia para discutir sobre aquele assunto.

- E o que leva-a a crer que é amada ou que é mais feliz do que eu? – seu tom calculadamente desinteressado não conseguiu disfarçar a raiva que começava a nascer em seus olhos. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para dizer-lhe o que era ou deixava de ser? Para ensiná-lo a como tratar a irmã? Aquela garota não era nada, não passava de mais uma patricinha que não conhecia nada da vida além daquilo que seu pai lhe dizia.

Isabella procurou com os olhos alguma coisa ao seu redor, até abrir um largo sorriso. Por fim, voltou-se uma vez mais para Edward, com um sorriso simples de quem não quer mentir, que sabe estar com a razão e disse com calma e polidez.

- Eu sei que sou feliz... Porque ao contrario do senhor, senhor Cullen, eu tenho um namorado que me ama e uma família com a qual me importo... E pelos quais faria tudo... – e então, com um sorriso um tanto triste completou – tenho pena do senhor... Morrerá tão amargo quanto fel... E sozinho, se continuar assim.

E com um último aceno de cabeça, despediu-se indo de encontro ao namorado que esperava-a de braços abertos vestindo uma bela calça social e uma camisa azul bem clara, com as mangas levemente dobradas. Ele tinha a pele morena um tanto avermelhada e os cabelos negros, lisos e curtos. Os dois formavam um casal interessante, que chamava a atenção de todos ao redor... Eram como fogo e gelo, completando um ao outro... Eram felizes...

E isso o irritou profundamente.

Isabella Swan havia jogado em sua cara o quão miseráveis eram seus dias solitários e então saíra como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se fosse qualquer outro teria deixado passar essa afronta, mas ele não. Afinal, ele era Edward Cullen... E qualquer um que o afrontasse, veria o quão cruel um homem com orgulho ferido poderia ser.

Caminhou até a saída, onde pediu a chofer para trazer-lhe seu carro e logo pôs-se a caminho de casa... Precisava dormir, e pensar...

Faria Isabella Swan se arrepender da hora em que se conheceram...

-#-

Acordou cedo na segunda feira e foi para o escritório, parando no caminho apenas para tomar um café expresso e comprar um jornal. O fim de semana havia sido terrível e seu humor encontrava-se pior do que de costume. Muitas noticias abalaram seu descanso e ele precisaria tomar medidas urgentes.

Enquanto diria, lembrava-se das manchetes. O escritório de advocacia de Aro Volturi, um de seus maiores concorrentes, havia fechado um contrato de exclusividade com uma das grandes faculdades de direito do país, e isso o preocupava. A princípio isso não iria parecer grande coisa, principalmente se a pessoa não estiver familiarizada com o mundo dos negócios, porém, Edward entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, e isso o havia deixado tão preocupado que passara quase em claro as duas noites anteriores.

O que ocorria era, a partir do momento que fechou o contrato, Aro receberia estagiários exclusivamente daquela universidade – o que em si, não é lá grande coisa. Em contra partida, seus funcionários teriam descontos em especializações que fizessem naquela instituição. Isso era o que a mídia divulgaria. Mas havia outros interesses. A faculdade era uma dessas muito caras, com campus e grandes herdeiros como estudantes... A partir do momento que os filhos estivessem estagiando em seu escritório, os pais, por conseguinte, começariam a pedir os serviços desta firma, e não de outra, como que para mostrar o valor do filho por estar ali... Ele ganharia muitas causas, principalmente porque todos sabiam que o Escritório Cullen não tinha vagas para estagiários.

Para a faculdade, obviamente o número de matriculas e a concorrência aumentariam muito, fazendo com que o valor de uma vaga se tornasse cada vez maior, e assim as mensalidades subissem sem grande espanto. Um plano perfeito e bem mascarado por supostos fins acadêmicos...

- Papagaio de pirata – resmungou entrando no estacionamento e parando a Ferrari em sua vaga habitual... O volvo ficaria pronto apenas dali dois ou três dias... E ele se recusava terminantemente a recorrer a taxis durante esse meio tempo, ou a qualquer outro meio de transporte... Como os terríveis e abarrotados metros... Ele sentia um arrepio só de se lembrar...

Entrou pelo elevador principal e passou reto por sua secretaria, que chamava-o desesperada, falando sobre uma possível reunião de acionistas para discutir o caso da aliança dos Volturi. Ele não precisava daquilo, sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo e as possíveis consequências para seus negócios... Sabia que havia uma solução, algo tão simples que incomodava-o não tê-la encontrado ainda, precisava pensar com calma e encontrar o que procurava, e isso implicava em distância de qualquer um que pudesse distraí-lo.

- Não quero ser incomodado – ordenou para a secretaria antes de fechar a porta e trancá-la pelo lado de dentro.

Estava muito cansado. Os olhos ardiam os músculos enrijecidos reclamavam pelas poucas horas de sono. Sabia que se sentasse agora dormiria... E isso era algo que ele não iria se permitir fazer até encontrar a solução. Foi até as janelas e abriu-as o máximo possível, deixando o vento frio chicotear seu rosto quente, despertando-o um pouco e ajudando a clarear sua mente enevoada. Então, começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, o paletó nas costas da cadeira e as mangas da camisa meio dobradas... Não estava um dia quente, mas o ar gelado o ajudava, se continuasse sentindo frio, o sono manter-se-ia a distância.

Seus pensamentos voavam de um estremo ao outro, desde a cara de deboche de Aro quando deu uma entrevista a tevê até a alegria enjoativa de sua irmã na noite anterior. Ela havia ligado para ele duas ou três vezes no sábado, tentando convencê-lo a passar um fim de semana na casa de campo dos pais, onde estava havendo uma reunião de família... É óbvio que ele não tinha a menor vontade de ir, e foi isso que deixou muito claro à sua irmã e depois a Emmet, que insistia que sua presença era muito importante. O que fizera para ter dois irmãos como aqueles? Francamente, deveria ter nascido filho único, seria tudo muito mais simples! Mas depois da terceira ou quarta negativa, ambos desistiram, e ele finalmente voltou a seu estado de paz.

O rosto de sua irmã ainda pairava em seus pensamentos quando foi, sem motivos aparentes, substituído pelo olhar altivo e superior de Isabella Swan de L'Arque. Ele ficou repassando a conversa mentalmente. A garota o irritara de maneira sem precedentes... Ela fazia seu sangue ferver e uma vontade incomensurável de gritar tomar seu peito... Acima de tudo, Edward queria dar uma lição na garota, mostrar-lhe que mexera com o homem errado, se ao menos o pai lhe houvesse dado limites...

O pai!

Num estalo, Edward soube o que fazer: matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Como não havia pensado naquilo antes? Deviam ser as noites mal dormidas... Mas agora o caminho se abria, cheio de possibilidades à sua frente. Edward deu um sorriso astuto, antes de contatar a secretária pelo telefone.

- Sim senhor Cullen? – perguntou com polidez e, muito provavelmente, um sorriso forçado.

- Ligue para Charlie Swan de L'Arque e pergunte se pode vir a meu escritório dentro de duas horas. – sua voz monótona não demonstrava qualquer grande interesse no assunto, embora sua cabeça estivesse a mil, planejando um jeito de deixa-lo sem nenhuma saída, a não ser, uma vez que o contrato fosse assinado, cumprir com sua parte no trato e fazer o que lhe era pedido.

Teria de ser discreto sobre o acordo e usar de algumas artimanhas... Afinal, não se poderia colocar explicitamente o que ganharia com a barganha... Algumas coisas haviam sio proibidas desde o fim do século dezenove... E é óbvio que Charlie saberia disso... A não ser que... Sim! Isso seria realmente perfeito!

Sentou-se em frente ao Mac Book e passou a digitar de maneira frenética, já avia recebido a noticia de que Charlie compareceria, e havia acabado de imprimir duas cópias do contrato quando ouviu uma batida de leve na porta e a secretaria aparecer, com seu terninho social cinza e sua camisa branca social, os cabelos presos em um coque e um óculos de aro fino sobre a ponte do nariz.

- Senhor Cullen, Charlie Swan de L'Arque está a sua espera – ela anunciou, deslizando, sem querer, os olhos pelo belo corpo do patrão

Edward chegou a perceber o interesse da mulher, mas não deu a mínima, tinha outras coisas mais importantes a fazer... E muitas outras a pensar. Sabia que o olhavam, e nunca se importara... Não seria agora que começaria a se importar!

- Mande-o entrar – pediu, antes de continuar – e marque uma reunião com os acionistas para daqui uma hora – dizendo isso sentou-se novamente na cadeira e observando o senhor, com seus quarenta anos, entrando ligeiramente cansado em sua sala, os cabelos bem alinhados, o terno cinza escuro com ótimo corte e os mocassins italianos combinando com a gravata. Era um dos grandes da velha guarda, isso ele precisava admitir.

- Sr. Swan – cumprimentou, levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão, que o outro aceitou de bom grado.

- Edward – retribuiu ele com um sorriso - como tem passado?

- Muito bem – mentiu, com seu sorriso diplomático – sente por favor.

Quando ambos estavam acomodados, Charlie tirou o paletó e colocou-o dobrado sobre o colo, as pontas dos dedos unidas sobre a mesa, antes de iniciar o assunto.

- Conte-me, Sr. Cullen, o que exatamente o senhor gostaria de tratar comigo? – perguntou interessado, tentando disfarçar a esperança de uma aliança, a qual porém estava explicita em sua voz.

- Negócios – disse simplesmente, antes de colocar o contrato de um lado e olha-lo firmemente, assumindo sua postura profissional – creio que esteja a par da recente aliança entre Aro Volturi e uma das grandes universidades de direto daqui.

- Sim, ouvi algo a respeito no fim de semana – concordou com ar sério.

- Creio também, que percebe o grande prejuízo que sua universidade terá, uma vez que vários de seus estagiários costumavam trabalhar para Aro... – comentou como quem não queria nada, e esperou a resposta um tanto amarga do homem.

- Sim... Essa noticia abalou um pouco a universidade... Estávamos pensando em alguma medida quando o senhor ligou – o cansaço parecia cada vez maior, quanto mais falava sobre as perdas que teriam.

- Não sou nenhum principiante, senhor Swan, para não perceber minhas próprias desvantagens, embora sejam infinitamente menores que as suas – emendou distraidamente, limpando alguma coisa no tampo de sua mesa – no entanto, sei também da recente reforma que fizera no campus... E das dividas que podem possivelmente acumular-se e leva-lo a falência caso a taxa de matrículas caia...

Edward viu, com alguma satisfação, a corrente de emoções que passaram por Charlie. A primeira coisa foi o espanto, e então sua cor começou a sumir, dando-lhe um aspecto doentio e pálido, depois, a confusão passou por seus olhos, afinal, como ele poderia saber disso? As pessoas se esquecem muitas vezes que tratavam com Edward Cullen, e não com qualquer advogadinho... Ele tinha fontes, e usava-as frequentemente para conseguir o que queria!

Por fim, Charlie pareceu começar a se recuperar, a cor voltando lentamente para sua face, colorindo a bochechas e deixando os olhos meio avermelhados. A respiração um tanto acelerada foi diminuindo lentamente, até voltar a um ritmo normal. Por fim, olhou Edward com desconfiança e estreitou os olhos, como se pela primeira vez se desse conta de com quem estava falando.

- Onde quer chegar com isso, senhor Cullen, seja mais direto! – exclamou um tanto frustrado, levantando as mãos como se estivesse irritado.

- O que estou propondo, Sr. Swan, é uma parceria... Que obviamente seria muito vantajosa para ambos os lados... – seu tom prático pareceu acalmar o outro, porém ele permaneceu desconfiado.

- Obviamente – retrucou baixinho, antes de perguntar – e quais seriam os termos desse contrato?

- Simples! – Edward passou-lhe as três folhas que havia digitado no computador e começou a explicar, uma vez que ele não parecia inclinado a lê-las antes de a par da situação – Faremos um contrato de exclusividade Charlie: sua faculdade será a única cujos alunos poderão estagiar aqui... E meus próprios empregados farão suas especializações em suas cedes, com uma parcela paga diretamente pelo escritório, e um pequeno desconto que me será dado... – o homem fez uma careta, mas não o interrompeu – em troca, serei o advogado oficial de sua família e ganharei uma porcentagem ínfima de cinco por cento dos lucros. Tudo isso, é claro, enquanto você for meu sogro.

Concluiu com um sorriso obliquo, esperando que o outro se recuperasse para poder responder alguma coisa. Charlie começou a ler os papeis sem dizer nada, aparentemente procurando a clausula que havia soado estranha aos seus ouvidos... Edward estava certo em acreditar que o pobre homem não tinha certeza se ouvira direito as declarações do homem, principalmente a ultima parte, que envolvia bem mais do que uma simples ligação entre duas empresas.

Quando chegou na última página, após cerca de vinte minutos e encontrara o que estava procurando, seu rosto foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho, até começar a passar para um tom azulado, roxo, e começar a clarear novamente. Edward quase sentiu vontade de rir ante aquela cena. Sim, ele entendera exatamente qual era o ponto chave do acordo... Restava saber se estaria disposto a pagar o preço.

- Não pode estar falando sério! – ele exclamou, fuzilando-o com os olhos muito negros em chamas.

- Acredito que tenha sido claro quanto a essa questão – retrucou, sem se abalar.

- Você está me pedindo para ficar com a minha filha em troca de uma sociedade? – quase gritou, irado, apertando o tampo da mesa com força, os nós dos dedos brancos.

Edward olhou displicentemente para o relógio, ainda tinha uns dez minutos antes da reunião com os acionistas, na qual anunciaria a aliança... Precisava pressionar um pouco.

- Está louco! – Charlie gritou, chacoalhando negativamente a cabeça.

- A questão é a seguinte Charlie – Edward adquiriu um tom direto, fazendo-o silenciar-se, os olhos verdes tão frios e impenetráveis quanto gelo – você está com um problema: eu lhe ofereço a solução. Não terei perdas consideráveis caso recuse, mas você pode perder tudo o que tem. Faça logo sua escolha, não tenho tempo!

- Deixe-me ao menos pensar! – pediu, voltando-se novamente ao contrato – preciso falar com Bella...

- Você é o pai, tome a decisão – exclamou ele, levantando-se – pois quando eu sair por aquela porta, a oportunidade sairá comigo... E desta vez, não irei recusar o convite de Vladimir para também me unir a sua universidade.

- Ele... Ele lhe fez uma oferta? – perguntou o homem desolado, percebendo as poucas opções que tinha.

- Sim – mentiu ele – a única coisa que ele esqueceu... É que não trabalho com Aro. Porém, se não aceitar minha proposta, deixarei as nossas diferenças de lado...

- Edward, ela é minha única filha! – tentou argumentar – posso aumentar sua porcentagem de lucro, qualquer coisa...!

- Não quero dinheiro – esnobou com um aceno da mão pálida – e também, preciso apenas de uma esposa... Ande logo Charlie... Assine ou não, mas decida-se, temos três minutos antes que eu vá embora...

- Se eu quebrar o contrato... – ele começou, relendo um trecho particularmente longo.

- Se _você_ quebrar o contrato, ganharei cinquenta por cento da universidade... Seremos sócios! E eu não pagarei nenhum centavo para isso...

Com os olhos baixos, a mão trêmula, Charlie olhou uma vez mais para os olho verdes de seu futuro genro... A que ponto estava chegando por dinheiro...? Mas se não o fizesse, Bella também perderia tudo! Ao menos com Cullen, ele saberia que ela estaria bem financeiramente... E quem sabe eles não se divorciassem depois? As coisas poderiam voltar a se ajeitar.

Com o coração nas mãos, Charlie rubricou as três páginas, colocando o número do RG embaixo de cada assinatura, e devolveu o contrato a Edward. Este por sua vez, deu um sorriso largo e sem vida, como se soubesse que ele aceitaria desde o início. Guardando o documento em uma pasta, encaminhou-se até a porta e começou a sair, parando a meio caminho para voltar-se ao homem e escarnecer.

- Muito obrigado Charlie, por me vender sua filha!

E fechou a porta, deixando em seu escritório, um homem desolado e um futuro incerto para Isabella, que estava em casa... Sem nem sonhar sobre o que havia lhe acontecido durante aquela uma hora...

**E ai, passei no teste? Kkkk', Bem, a principio estive pensando em escrever um romance bem água com açúcar, - adoro esse tipo de filme, história, enfim - mas sei lá, acho que não levo jeito... =C... E também, o Edward mal é algo que me assusta e me empolga, e é muito divertido fazer as falas dele!**

**Espero de verdade que tenham gostado, qualquer coisa é só dizer, até p próximo capítulo!**


	3. 2- Preparativos 1

**OIE! Mais um capítulo gente! Espero que gostem, eu pelo menos me diverti escrevendo... Boa leitura!**

CAPÍTULO DOIS

PREPARATIVOS 1 – CONHECENDO OS CULLENS

- NUNCA! – gritou, arremessando um pequeno porta-joias de porcelana contra a grande porta de madeira do quarto – Como você pode...? – lagrimas de desespero escorriam por seus olhos ao encarar o pai, sentado em sua cama, observando-a com pesar.

Naquela meia hora de conversa, o quarto de Isabella já havia se desfigurado drasticamente. A parede lilás atrás da cama estava com manchas escuras, provavelmente de algum vaso que havia jogado contra o papel de parede. Os cacos jaziam sobre os enormes travesseiros de pena, muitas pétalas perdidas no chão e sobre a cama. As outras três paredes brancas tinham vários riscos coloridos, das maquiagens que haviam sido lançadas no ápice de sua fúria. De resto, a bela penteadeira encontrava-se nua, perfumes e estojos, porta-joias, tudo no chão, quebrado ou trincado. O closet estava fechado, a única coisa que não estivera perto o suficiente quando se descontrolou.

Bella tentou respirar fundo, caminhando até a sacada de seu quarto e observando o sol que já começava a baixar no horizonte.

- Pode dizer a ele que não aceito – decretou por fim, as mãos em punho, as unhas cravadas nas palmas começando a tirar pequenas gotículas de sangue da garota.

- Não há o que aceitar Bella... O acordo está feito – Charlie sussurrou encarando a porta, sem coragem de olhar para a filha. Sim, sabia que era ele o causador de tudo aquilo, mas isso não queria dizer que não se sentisse mal ao fazer aquilo... Podiam não ser assim tão próximos, mas ele ainda amava a filha mais do que qualquer coisa! E era por isso que não podia permitir que ela perdesse tudo... A faculdade seria sua herança, e ele faria de tudo para preservá-la.

- Não! – recusou, a voz rouca pelo choro e os gritos, fazendo sua garganta arranhar – não irei me casar com Edward Cullen! – chacoalhava a cabeça veementemente, negando aquilo que começava a parecer uma armadilha sem qualquer rota de fuga.

- Bella! – ele se levantou, puxando-a pelo braço para encará-lo – você sabe! Se não fizer isso, perderei a universidade... Sabe de minhas dividas... Vamos perder tudo Isabella! Tudo!

Tentando desviar o olhar, puxou o braço com um safanão, as lágrimas teimosas finalmente sessando. Queria dizer que era altruísta o suficiente para sentir-se feliz em ajudar o pai a salvar a faculdade, que não se importava em sacrificar-se por ele... Mas não era assim! Ela tinha uma vida, planos, um namorado... O que diria a Jake afinal? O pânico começou a tomar seu coração, acelerando as batidas erráticas tornando-a num pulsar frenético.

- Não há o que fazer... – Charlie resmungou, abrindo a porta – Seu noivo está te esperando lá embaixo.

- Ele não é meu noivo! – gritou para o quarto vazio a plenos pulmões, apertando os cabelos com força, como se pudesse arrancar a cabeça e destruir seus problemas... Ela o havia ameaçado de todos os modos, até dissera que ligaria para Renné, mas o pai conhecia muito bem a ex para saber que a noticia de Bella – a rebelde que negara qualquer expectativa de casamento durante toda a vida – estar noiva seria motivo de muita festa para a mão, sem importar com quem fosse.

E agora, aparentemente, Edward Cullen estava lá embaixo, esperando por ela para falar com sua família... O que ele esperava afinal? Que ela o recebesse de braços abertos? Que mentisse para sua família? Ela estava entrando forçada naquilo, e iria mostrar isso a ele naquele mesmo dia... Cullen iria se arrepender de tê-la... _Comprado!_

A palavra fez um bolo surgir em sua garganta. Era tão humilhante pensar que aquilo acontecera... Logo a ela! Bella chacoalhou a cabeça, indo até o closet para trocar de roupa. Podia estar odiando com toda sua alma a situação, mas isso não queria dizer que precisava ir aos cacos na casa de estranhos... Além do mais, fazê-lo esperar seria apenas o início de sua vingança, algo para irritá-lo momentaneamente.

Demorou o máximo que poderia entre suas roupas, buscando várias coisas diferentes, sem qualquer padrão... Até que finalmente decidiu-se por uma bermuda branca larga um palmo acima do joelho, uma regata creme justa e uma sandália baixa florida, com várias cores diferentes. Soltou o cabelos e limpou a maquiagem, sem passar nada depois, deixando o rosto liso.

Olhou-se no espelho, sem conseguir conter o espanto. A roupa pálida quase se confundia com o tom de sua pele, os cabelos escuros saltando em sua imagem, contrastando com o rosto pálido, sem muita expressão ou qualquer cor para ressaltar, fossem seus olhos ou seus lábios... _Pareço um fantasma... Um arremedo de mim mesma..._ pensou tristemente. E talvez fosse naquilo mesmo que a noticia a transformara: uma sombra do que fora um dia... Quer dizer, que valor tinha uma mercadoria, além do de uso e de troca? Prestara suficientemente atenção em suas aulas de sociologia para entender a situação afrontosa em que se encontrava.

Por fim, com um último olhar de superioridade para a própria imagem no espelho, pegou uma bolsa verde piscina – como as folhas ao redor das flores vermelhas e rosas em suas sandálias – e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas com lentidão, olhando um ponto fixo acima, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Percebeu, com alguma satisfação, que a lua já estava alta no céu... Então havia-o deixado esperando por pelo menos uma, duas horas... O sorriso sarcástico que cingiu suas feições foi impossível de conter.

Ao pé da escada, seu pai a esperava, vestido em uma camisa polo branca e uma bermuda cinzenta. Ela fez questão de ignorá-lo, indo direto até as grandes portas de vidro, as quais foram abertas pelos empregados, Makkena e o marido, que lhe lançavam olhares tristes e pesarosos... Aquilo fez apenas piorar sua situação: iria enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida... Não queria _pena_ de ninguém... Logo tudo estaria acabado, quer dizer, ainda existia o divorcio! E ela faria questão de fazê-lo – ele mesmo – implorar pela separação...

O motorista abriu a porta de trás da BMW para que pudesse entrar, com um pequeno inclinar de cabeça respeitoso. Isabella sorriu cordialmente para o homem de meia idade, os cabelos negos escapando por baixo do cap. Afinal, ele não tinha culpa de trabalhar para aquele troglodita.

Após alguma hesitação, entrou no carro, ouvindo a porta fechar-se ao seu lado segundos depois. Sentiu mais do que viu – uma vez que não se permitia lançar-lhe qualquer olhar – a presença de Edward ao seu lado. Ele parecia genuinamente divertido, as feições encobertas pelas sombras de dentro do veículo.

- Eu te odeio – sussurrou alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse, os braços cruzados sobre o peito como se fosse uma criança mimada. Ela tinha certeza de que era essa a impressão que ele tinha dela, mas não dava a mínima. Quanto pior pensasse dela, quanto mais longe se mantivesse, melhor.

- Não se preocupe – ele retrucou naquele tom displicente, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios – o sentimento é reciproco.

Edward mal conseguiu evitar uma risada baixa depois daquelas palavras. Havia-a observado descendo as escadas e caminhar até o carro. Era óbvio que estava com o orgulho ferido, isso estava claro no olhar propositalmente altivo e na demora para se trocar. Aquilo, na verdade, o divertia. Ela havia se vestido de maneira simples, mas mesmo assim, parecia-lhe tão atraente quanto na festa de Eleazar. Era óbvio que não sentia nada por ela... Aquilo tudo era apenas um modo de vingar-se pelo carro... E os afrontos. Até porque, estivera mortalmente entediado durante aquelas últimas semanas: e Isabella parecia prometer mudar um pouco as coisas.

Havia também, um motivo que só se dera conta quando viu-a se aproximando: ele não iria exatamente reclamar por tê-la em sua cama... Suas curvas eram bem feitas e suaves, sem aquela extravagancia artificial de quem recorre a cirurgiões... E aquele olhar desafiador... Adoraria domá-la, tê-la na palam de sua mão...!

- Então é isso? – ela quase gritou, finalmente virando-se para fitar seus olhos verdes gelados – está fazendo isso apenas para me tornar tão infeliz quanto você é? – a menina mal notou o leve erguer dos lábios do... Noivo. Mas estava ali, a prova de que inegavelmente, sua incredulidade o divertia.

- Até que você é bem inteligente – ele comentou com acidez – quando chegou a essa conclusão, antes ou depois de vir me encontrar? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se esperasse uma resposta.

- Ora... Seu... – resmungou, apertando novamente as unhas nas palmas já machucadas – você vai se arrepender de estar fazendo isso!

- Talvez – concordou com um leve acenar de cabeça, pegando a mão dela entre as suas.

Ela relutou, tentando puxá-la novamente, mas ele era bem mais forte do que aparentava. Por fim, virando resolutamente o rosto para frente, deixou que o homem observasse sua mão. Edward lentamente soltou seus dedos de unhas compridas, fortemente apertados, revelando os pequenos cortes que ainda sangravam um pouco. Aquilo o abalou um pouco, mas o choque logo passou, dando lugar a uma indiferença fria novamente. Isabella estava se auto flagelando para conseguir ficar perto dele?

Estranho.

A maioria das mulheres que conhecera gostavam muito de sua companhia... Principalmente quando estava sem camisa... Riu por dentro ao lembrar-se daquilo, ainda fitando os cortes. É claro que seu encontro com Isabella não aconteceu nas circunstâncias mais comuns, porém eles seriam marido e mulher... E logo, se dependesse dele! Até porque, nesse quesito Edward sabia ter uma aliada implacável.

- Pare de fazer isso – disse sem emoção, largando a mão da garota e voltando-se para frente novamente.

- O quê? – ela perguntou de mal grado, recolhendo a mão e esfregando-a na calça, como que para limpá-la.

- Esses cortes... – ele apontou com o queixo – se vai ser minha esposa, precisa começar a controlar melhor suas emoções...

- Não se esqueça de que eu _não quero_ ser sua esposa... – e então deu-lhe um sorriso de escarnio – Mas não se preocupe, farei o possível para demonstrar o quanto a união é indesejada...

- Hoje você irá fingir – ele fitou seus olhos castanhos chocolate de maneira intensa, como se estivesse transmitindo uma ordem.

Aquilo fez apenas irritá-la mais.

- E o que me obrigaria? – retrucou desviando os olhos daquele oceano congelado por alguns segundos – porque é tão importante manter uma farsa para seus pais?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito – seu tom era gélido, cortante, como uma navalha afiada. Na verdade, o problema é que nem mesmo ele sabia porque era importante aquela farsa... Nunca se preocupara com as opiniões da família, preferia inclusive a distância... Porém, ele queria que acreditassem no casamento! Queria... _Humilhar_ Bella fazê-la fingir que o amava! E que melhor oportunidade para fazer isso do que naquele momento? Além do mais, teria de avisar a família sobre a cerimônia mais cedo ou mais tarde... E talvez se eles acreditassem que estava feliz... Talvez o deixassem em paz depois!

Pelo menos, era isso que ele alegava quando pensava no assunto.

- Tudo bem, não me importo – concordou – mas não irei fingir... Mostrarei o quanto vou estar odiando cada segundo daquilo.

- É melhor fingir que me ama, e muito bem – ele sussurrou em sua orelha, de repente muito próximo, a respiração de ambos alta no silêncio do veículo – ou dê adeus a preciosa universidade de seu pai.

Ela estava um pouco tonta com aquela proximidade... Podia detestá-lo, mas não estava totalmente imune a sua beleza – percebeu com tristeza, repreendendo a si própria. Quando ouviu aquela ameaça porém, alguma coisa clareou em sua mente e ela o empurrou de encontro ao vidro com toda a força que tinha, encarando-o firmemente, os olhos em brasa.

- Se acha que essa chantagenzinha barata funciona comigo, senhor _Cullen_ – cuspiu o nome – esta _muito enganado_ – seus olhos já estavam em fendas, as mãos em punhos novamente – não sou meu pai!

- Você fará o que eu mandar –ele sussurrou aproximando-se novamente e segurando forte seus punhos, fitando-a com uma raiva reprimida, os dentes cerrados – e já falei para parar com isso... – indicou as mãos fechadas, que feriam novamente as palmas com as unhas compridas.

- Me solte – ela sussurrou, aproximando-se ainda mais, uma ameaça implícita em suas palavras.

Ele por fim largou seus punhos, voltando-se para fora novamente. Eles haviam finalmente – sem que ao menos houvessem se dado conta do caminho - chegado à propriedade dos Cullens, uma mansão muito antiga, passada de geração em geração, rodeada por uma pequena floresta particular dos lados e atrás, e com um belo e imenso jardim na parte da frente... Bella mal teve tempo de retrucar e viu-se admirando a beleza do lugar. A casa era enorme, de no mínimo dois andares, a parte de fora pintada em tons claros, grandes vigas sustentando um telhado sobre as grandes portas duplas, ao pé das quais estava uma pequena escada de dois ou três degraus. Em ambos os andares haviam imensas janelas, cobrindo quase toda a parede, provavelmente para deixar a forte luz da manhã iluminar a casa por inteiro.

O motorista parou em frente às grandes portas de madeira escura envernizada e desceu para abrir a porta. Assim que saiu do carro, Edward estendeu-lhe a mão, num gesto calculado e monótono, esperando que ela o aceitasse. Sem a menor paciência para aqueles joguinhos, Bella virou-se para o lado oposto e abriu a própria porta, fechando-a com uma força maior do que a necessária e dando a volta no veículo, caminhando de encontro às grandes portas sem esperar pelo noivo.

Com um revirar de olhos irritadiço, Edward dispensou o motorista, aviando que estivesse pronto para busca-los a qualquer momento e foi atrás da mulher, segurando-a firme pelo braço para que o acompanhasse, enquanto apertava a campainha ao lado da porta.

- Esta me machucando – ela resmungou baixo com uma careta.

- Pare de fugir, e isso não será mais necessário – sussurrou em resposta, afrouxando o aperto, vendo as marcas vermelhas que seus dedos haviam deixado no braço de Bella.

Ela resmungou alguns xingamentos ininteligíveis, interrompidos por um pequeno aro prateado, com um grande brilhante no meio e pequenas pedrinhas entrelaçando-se em volta dele e no resto do anel, que ele colocou em sua mão. Bella segurou a peça entre os dedos e lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

- Você é minha noiva... Precisa de um anel – disse com indiferença, voltando a encarar a porta.

- Se pensa que vou usar isso... – começou, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de madeira rangendo. Antes que a porta se abrisse, o anel já estava guardado em seu bolso da calça, e se fosse por ela, permaneceria esquecido ali.

Um homem muito grande, de cabelos castanhos curtos e enrolados, a pele pálida e os olhos castanho esverdeados, com músculos proeminentes debaixo da camisa polo azul e da bermuda preta, abrisse a porta com um grande sorriso.

- Edward! – exclamou com felicidade, ao que o outro fez apenas um muxoxo entediado _como se ele não soubesse quem era_ – finalmente saiu da toca! Tomou vergonha na cara e veio visitar a família, é isso...? – ele tinha um tom de quem estava se divertindo, o tom de voz naturalmente alto quase arrancando risadas baixas de Isabella.

- Emmet, pare de gracinhas e deixe-nos... – começou a redarguir em sua voz monótona de sempre, mas foi cortado pelo irmão.

- Ahá! Eu sabia que haviam dedos femininos nessa sua aparição! – exclamou arrancando Bella do lado de Edward e esmagando-a em um abraço de urso – sou Emmet... Irmão daquela criatura das profundezas! – comentou de brincadeira – e você é...?

- Isabella... Bella, na verdade – comentou muito baixo, ainda presa nos braços do grandalhão. Ele por fim a colocou no chão, aparentemente se divertindo muito com a situação.

- Então, fada Bella – comentou com um olhar meio safado – o que fez para convencer meu irmão totalmente antissocial a abandonar seu covil do mal? – arqueou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Bella corou de maneira violenta ao entender o que o homem estava sugerindo, mantendo-se em silêncio. Emmet estava pronto para fazer outra piada quando uma voz de sinos acompanhada por um corpo diminuto apareceu ao seu lado. Bella arregalou os olhos: aquela sim parecia uma fada!

- Emmet! – repreendeu dando um tapa de leve em seu músculo forte – pare de espantar a menina! – e então com um sorriso – olá Bella, é muito bom vê-la novamente!

- Também é bom te ver... Alice! – concordou com um meio sorriso, fazendo a baixinha saltitar e puxá-la para um abraço.

- Ah! Como estou feliz... Mas agora entrem! – exclamou feliz, puxando-a para dentro da casa – todos estão curiosos para te conhecer!

_Todos...?_ Isabella sentiu um embrulho no estômago, olhando de relance para Edward atrás de si, que encarava-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada – tendo o cuidado de ignorar o irmão por completo. Quando saíra do carro, ela estava certa de que iria arruinar aquele encontro e contar o verdadeiro tipo de homem que Edward era... Mas se fossem todos como Alice e Emmet... Ela não aguentaria magoá-los... Até porque, não faria mesmo bem nenhum! Ele não desistiria do contrato por causa de um ataque de fúria!

Em frente a porta havia um grande hall de entrada, cheio de quadros e com uma grande escada de mogno à frente, bem envernizada e entalhada, os corrimãos com desenhos intrincados, mudando cada vez que ela olhava. O teto era um afresco muito bonito que imitava o de Michelangelo, na capela sextina. E as paredes tinham um tom amadeirado fresco, deixando-a fascinada. Alice guiou-a para uma grande entrada lateral à direita, onde era a sala de estar e onde todos estavam sentados, esperando animadamente.

Mal passara o batente, mãos gentis abraçaram-na novamente, e ela viu-se envolta por uma cascata de cabelos negros encaracolados, tão cheirosos que chegava a ser inebriante. Porém, a mulher devia ser mais ou menos de seu tamanho, o corpo igualmente miúdo. Quando soltou-a, Bella pode ver seu rosto em formado de coração, cingido por olhos cor de âmbar e lábios rosados, uma expressão de felicidade maternal desfigurando seu rosto sem rugas em um belo sorriso.

- Olá, sou Esme! – cantarolou de leve, seu tom lembrando muito o de Alice – mãe de Edward!

- Sou Bella – ela sorriu, sem dizer exatamente o que era... Deixaria isso a cargo do egocêntrico Edward Cullen. Não era ele que sempre se gabava de resolver tudo? Então teria uma oportunidade de mostrar sua eficiência – é um prazer conhece-la.

- Nós é que agradecemos! – ela retrucou com tom leve – você é linda Bella, seu nome lhe faz jus – a menina ficou um tanto vermelha, deixando a senhora a frente ainda mais encantada – não sabe o quanto lhe somos gratos por trazer nosso Edward aqui!

- Ei mãe, pare com isso, desse jeito ela vai achar que somos todos loucos! – Emmet exclamou, entrando na sala e trazendo Edward, rebocado, atrás de si.

- Isso são modos Emmet? – ela exclamou, numa repreensão afetuosa, e então seus olhos cairão no filho mais novo, os olhos perdidos entre os móveis e uma expressão impassível no rosto – Edward!

Ela correu a abraça-lo. Isabella percebeu – com alguma tristeza – a relutância que ele tinha ao aceitar aquela oferta de amor silenciosa... Como poderia alguém como ele ter tanto, e ainda assim recusar esse tudo? Suspirou tristemente, caminhando junto a Alice pela sala, até os grandes e confortáveis sofás, onde os outros Cullens esperavam para cumprimenta-la. Sentiu-se meio mal por estar mentindo, mas eles pareciam tão felizes...! Até porque, só tornaria a vê-los no dia do casamento! Não havia mesmo muito mal... Certo?

- É um prazer Bella – um homem, mais ou menos da idade de Esme, com belos cabelos louros esbranquiçados e feições firmes, olhos muito azuis e os lábios finos, sorria para ela, estendendo-lhe a mão e levantando-se de maneira graciosa – Sou Carlisle... O pai de Edward... – e então, um pouco sem jeito continuou, dando de ombros levemente - não sabe quanto nos faz feliz ver Edward com uma menina tão educada... E muito bonita – ela apertou sua mão, retribuindo o largo sorriso paternal com um sorrisinho amarelo, envergonhado.

Logo depois, apareceu um outro louro, de cabelos mais amarelos e olhos castanhos firmes apareceu ao seu lado, abraçado a Alice. Bella se lembrava dele das bodas de Eleazar... Se não se enganava, aquele era o marido da irmã de Edward... Sim, devia ser isso... Lembrava-se ainda de alguma coisa que lera certa vez em um tabloide... Algo sobre uma prima dele, Rosali Hale, talvez, que havia se casado com um Cullen, mas não estava muito certa. Ele estivera lendo alguma coisa... Talvez um jornal, mas o havia deixado sobre a mesa, caminhando lentamente em direção a elas.

- Olá Jasper! – cumprimentou com um sorriso baixo o homem sereno. Ele era, de todos, o mais contido e educadamente centrado. Era engraçado vê-lo com alguém tão espontâneo e esfuziante como Alice... Mas dizem que os oposto se atraem, não é? Que melhor exemplo do que aquele? Até porque, observando com cuidado, aqueles dois pareciam se completar... Transmitindo, tanto a calma quanto a alegria que faltavam em seus parceiros... E os olhos de Jasper, sempre preocupados, protetores... Ele quase pairava ao redor dela!

- É muito bom revê-la Bella – comentou com um meio sorriso, enlaçando a cintura de Alice.

- Há, viu só Jazz, eu disse que esses dois estavam juntos! Eu sabia! – cantarolou olhando para Bella com incontida alegria de dentro de sua calça jeans bem cortada e a regata branca.

- Vocês estavam na festa de Eleazar? – Esme apareceu novamente, sentando-se ao lado do marido, o qual abraçou-a pelos ombros – porque não foram nos cumprimentar? Estávamos lá também...

Isabella olhou com culpa para os preocupados da mulher. O que diria agora? Precisava de uma boa desculpa... Mas não preparara nada! Era óbvio que sabia desde o começo a necessidade de uma boa história... Mas inventá-la, e torna-la suficientemente real para que todos ali acreditassem... Parecia impossível!

- Nós... Bem... – começou, porém foi interrompida, felizmente, por um abrir e fechar de portas e pés apressados descendo as escadas.

Segundos depois, a mulher mais linda que ela já havia visto entrou na enorme sala, com um belo sorriso e olhos um tanto surpresos. Ela tinha os cabelos louros como os de Jasper, soltos em longos e largos cachos até sua cintura. A pele de ceda era pálida, levemente bronzeada pelo sol do verão, os olhos eram castanhos muito parecidos com o do primo, o corpo esguio e escultural envolto por uma saia rodada azul marinha um tanto acima de seus joelhos, uma blusa branca colada e um colete com pontas longas de ambos os lados na cor prata, combinando com as sandálias altas.

- Rose! – Emmet quase gritou indo abraçar-se à mulher, trazendo-a para perto – veja só! Parece que o Edward não é assexuado afinal, como nos fez pensar todos esses anos! – e riu alegremente junto com Alice, os quais receberam olhares um tanto reprovadores dos pais, que pediam desculpas a Bella com os olhos.

- Emm! – Rosalie exclamou, batendo de leve em seu braço – se comporte! – e então virou-se para Bella com um sorriso amigável – Desculpe por isso – pediu, dando um novo tapa no marido, que ainda não havia parado de rir – ele só está empolgado... É raro recebermos visitas... Principalmente alguém novo na família! – Bella corou violentamente ao ouvir a doçura e aceitação naquelas palavras.

Desvencilhando-se com maestria dos grandes braços de Emmet, Rose caminhou até Bella e lhe deu um forte abraço. Sua colônia tinha cheiro de flores do campo, algo que combinava muito com ela.

- Rosalie – se apresentou quando se soltaram.

- Isabella... Mas pode me chamar de Bella – respondeu com um sorriso, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Desculpem pelo atraso – pediu, olhando para todos – mas tive alguns probleminhas antes de fechar...

- O que aconteceu? – Alice parecia genuinamente preocupada.

Rose estava prestes a responder, já adotando um ar pratico que assumia no trabalho, quando Carlisle interveio em favor da mulher, que já começava a se preocupar com o rumo da conversa. Era raro ter toda a família reunida. Edward não aparecia a muito tempo... Eles precisavam aproveitar! Afinal, ninguém poderia dizer por quanto tempo Bella conseguiria convencê-lo a parar de agir como um filho desnaturado.

- Vamos conversar sobre trabalho depois! – pediu com um sorriso conciliador – agora sentem-se... Vamos conversar um pouco, o jantar logo será servido!

Em pânico, Isabella viu que todos sentaram-se aos pares nos grandes sofás... E pelos olhares, também percebeu que eles esperavam que ela sentasse com seu... Seu... Urgh! Com Edward! Ele estava perto de Alice e Emmet, num grande sofá de cor creme. Ele encontrava-se distraído, com um copo de whisky na mão, aparentemente estudando o gelo que boiava no fundo do copo baixo.

Parecia genuinamente entediado!

Com as pernas um tanto bambas, caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, sentindo no mesmo instante que ele a olhava de lado, antes de aconchega-la mais próximo de si, abraçando seus ombros como Carlisle havia feito. Ainda assim, sua expressão continuava fechada, como se não soubesse mais sorrir ou manter uma expressão agradável.

Todos ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas observando, sem coragem de falar qualquer coisa. Enquanto isso, Bella observava a enorme sala. As paredes eram da mesma cor das do Hall, porém, continham varias estantes baixas, cheias de livros, uma mesinha para whisky e licor, com um pote de gelo e alguns copos, e várias cristaleiras, também baixas, organizadas de maneira a parecer parte do ambiente. A frente, havia uma grande teve LED de tela plana, provavelmente cinquenta e duas polegadas, abaixo da qual encontrava-se um Blue-ray, um DVD e alguns vídeo-games, bem arrumados dentro de pequenos compartimentos da estante baixa e amarelada.

Os três sofás formavam uma espécie de quadrado, um de frente para a tv e os outros dois, um de cada lado. No meio havia uma mesinha de centro, distante o suficiente para ninguém esbarrar ou precisar ficar de lado para passar por ela, mas próxima o bastante para que se pudesse estender o braço e pegar uma revista.

- E então _mia Bella_ – Emmet quebrou o silêncio, fazendo todos rirem pelo trocadilho. Ah sim, todos menos Edward, que se contentou com um sorriso curto – como alguém tão... Legal como você foi se apaixonar por essa coisa? – apontou para o irmão rindo.

- A coisa está ouvindo – foi a única coisa que Edward retrucou, em seu tom gelado de sempre, fazendo todos ali rirem, aparentemente eles preferiam ignorar aquela distancia que ele impunha entre si e o mundo.

- Bem... –ela começou, decidindo que era melhor contar a verdade – na verdade eu não o encontrei... Nós meio que, batemos um no outro... Literalmente.

Novamente, Esme deu uma risada tranquila, que assim como a da filha, lembrava a ela sinos retinindo na noite de natal. Alice aconchegou-se mais a Jasper e Rosalie conteve algum comentário safado ou inadequado que Emmet provavelmente estava louco para soltar.

- Eu estava no transito... Perto de um semáforo, acho que ele não viu o sinal ficando amarelo... E freou de repente – ela deu de ombros, como quem lembra de algo engraçado – então eu não consegui frear a tempo e nós batemos...

- Que jeito... Inusitado de se conhecer... – Carlisle comentou com um sorriso, arregaçando um pouco as mangas da camisa social.

- Nós na verdade não nos demos muito bem – ela admitiu.

- Posso imaginar... – Emmet parecia lembrar de algo realmente desagradável – ele não fica exatamente agradável quando algo acontece a seu precioso volvo...

- Que bom que ainda se lembra – Edward comentou, colocando o copo na mesinha e cruzando as mãos, os olhos inexpressivos vasculhando todos ai, enquanto obrigava-se a dar um meio sorriso, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos. Parecia que sua passividade não era exclusiva de seu trabalho – Mas, na verdade Emmet, foi Bella quem tentou me matar na ocasião.

O grandalhão arregalou os olhos como quem se diverte, sua expressão incrédula arrancando risadas dos outros parentes. Ele analisava Isabella de cima a baixo, como s medisse as chances de ela ser bem sucedida. Por fim, chacoalhando a cabeça de modo um tanto negativo, começou também a rir, desalinhando os cabelos curtos com uma das mãos.

- Agora entendi porque estão juntos! – ele exclamou depois de tomar folego – você deve ser a única garota da América capaz de enfrentar o senhor Iceberg!

Bella deu um largo sorriso com o apelido. Todos ali pareciam legais, e tão unidos... Por alguns segundos, teve inveja de Edward. Sua família nunca fora muito grande, e com a separação de seus pais, a coisa só se tornou pior... Ele, por outro lado, tinha tudo que ela sempre sonhou, e mesmo assim tratava aquela sorte como algo indesejado. Como alguém poderia ser... Bem, parece que Emmet conhecia o irmão que tinha!

- A quanto tempo estão juntos mesmo Bella? – Rose perguntou interessada, como se tentasse lembrar de algum acidente. a menina gelou e olhou para o noivo, os olhos verdes impassíveis, como se estivesse se divertindo com o pânico aparente em seus olhos.

- Dois anos – ele comentou displicente, antes de fechar-se novamente, deixando que ela continuasse a história de onde havia parado.

- Eu havia acabado de terminar de pagar o meu Jaguar! – ela se defendeu, rindo – e então ele já estava todo amaçado... Qualquer um ficaria furioso!

- Se Jasper batesse meu Porshe... – Alice começou pensativa, os olhos perdidos – eu ficaria realmente zangada... Mas logo iria passar!

- Por que tem tanta certeza? – Rose perguntou intrigada, alisando o cabelos com as unhas bem feitas.

- Porque provavelmente Jazz compraria outro antes que eu me desse conta do que aconteceu! – disse com simplicidade, dando de ombros.

Todos ali riram, e Bella precisou conter um encarar arregalado. Quão rica era, realmente, aquela família? Quer dizer, seus pais tinham dinheiro, mas não para simplesmente comprar _outro_ Porshe caso batessem o primeiro! Edward devia ter tido tudo que queria quando pequeno..._ E de que adiantou? _Pensou, chacoalhando a cabeça tristemente por dentro.

- Mas continue Bella – Esme interrompeu os filhos, lançando-lhe a sua versão de um olhar zangado – O que aconteceu depois?

- Bem... Meu advogado ligou na segunda e marcamos uma reunião... – disse, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido em seguida... Quer dizer, o que a faria, se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, apaixonar-se por uma criatura como aquela? Bem... Talvez uma cena bem clichê de filme os satisfizesse, afinal, a situação já era bem inusitada, algo um pouco improvável a mais não faria diferença.

- Nós terminamos tarde – continuou, um tanto desconfortável com toda aquela atenção – meu advogado tinha ido embora, e estava chovendo... Eu desci e fiquei esperando um taxi... Mas um carro passou muito perto e me deixou toda molhada... – fez uma careta, pensando na sensação.

- Ah, isso é realmente horrível! – Allie concordou chacoalhando a cabeça em desaprovação – isso aconteceu uma vez comigo... Foi realmente um dos dias mais tristes de minha vida... – fez um biquinho, e acrescentou ao ver as caras de interrogação ao seu redor – Ah, eu estava usando uma nova coleção! E ficou arruinada, tive que redesenhar tudo!

Jasper começou a rir, desalinhando os cabelos da baixinha, que reclamou de leve, antes que todos ficassem em silêncio novamente, esperando pela continuação. Antes que pudesse retomar de onde parará, no entanto, Edward começou a falar, em seu tom simples e direto, como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima. Mesmo assim, o fato de estar participando daquela conversa, fez o queixo de Emmet cair – o que lhe rendeu mais um cutucão – e Esme quase chorar de alegria.

- Eu a vi toda molhada... E achei bem merecido por ter a audácia de tentar me fazer pagar os danos ao seu carro – comentou, abraçando Bella novamente – mas então, ela me encarou com os olhos indignados e os braços cruzados... Orgulhosa demais para pedir uma carona... Eu sabia que isso a irritaria – comentou com uma risada baixa e controlada – então ofereci-me para leva-la...

- Não foi como se eu tivesse escolha! – reclamou, entrando mais fundo do que esperava naquela mentira – ele fica realmente impossível quando quer alguma coisa!

- Sabemos – Alice, Rose e Emm comentaram, quase sem perceber, muito absortos na narrativa para se dar conta de que haviam falado em voz alta.

- Bem – Edward comentou com uma pequena careta – passei em casa primeiro para deixar alguns papeis e pegar uma toalha para ela – comentou, lançando-lhe um olhar cruel de quem estava se divertindo muito internamente, deixando-a mais confusa do que já estava – e então ela me agarrou.

Ah, claro! Senso de humos 1, Isabella zero.

- Não foi isso! – exclamou, fazendo todos rirem de suas bochechas que queimavam, avermelhadas – foi você que se jogou em cima de mim...! – ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha, percebendo o que estavam falando. Era tão impossível beijar Edward Cullen quanto o Sol e a Lua se encontrarem no firmamento! Não, isso nunca iria acontecer.

- Quem diria hein? – Emmet comentava, ainda rindo – dentro de toda rocha, há um ser humano!

- Emmet! – Carlisle o censurou antes que o caçula tivesse tempo de pensar em uma resposta.

- É uma história linda! – Esme comentou feliz, observando a ambos com carinho – e vocês ficam tão bem juntos... Formam um lindo casal!

Novamente, Bella sentiu o sangue subir para suas bochechas. Claro que com menos intensidade do que antes, mas ainda assim de maneira desconfortável. Quase no mesmo instante, a mão fria de Edward Cullen acariciou de leve sua bochecha, tornando-a ainda mais avermelhada, enquanto sussurrava.

- É encantador como fica quando está corada... – sua voz baixa foi suficientemente alta para que todos ali a escutassem.

Agora, lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Esme, que se abraçava ao marido com força. Alice parecia esperançosa, como se algum milagre estivesse acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Emmet parecia... Emmet. Estava apenas tentando encontrar uma maneira de tirar sarro do irmão sobre aquele comentário. Os Hale estavam simplesmente polidamente indiferentes.

Enquanto isso, os pensamentos de Isabella estavam a mil. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Não havia necessidade! A encenação estava perfeita, ela não havia feito nada de errado... Então para que o contato, o que queria dela? Iludi-la, fazendo-a achar que tinha coração, e depois mostrar o quão cruel um homem poderia ser...? Felizmente ela não era o tipo de garota que caia nesses joguinhos... Ele poderia tentar por toda a vida, não teria seu coração!

Todos estavam prontos para voltar a conversar quando uma senhora idosa, usando um uniforme tradicional de empregada – o vestido azul marinho e o avental branco – entrou na sala com uma pequena reverência.

- Com licença – pediu, erguendo a cabeça prateada com um coque e um pequeno óculos na ponte do nariz – o jantar esta servido!

Todos levantaram-se rapidamente. O ânimo renovado pela perspectiva da comida quente. Alice e Emmet correram na frente, disputando os melhores lugares como faziam desde pequenos. Jasper e Rosalie deram uma risada leve e seguiram os dois, conversando baixo sobre algum tio que parecia muito mal, um final de semana particularmente memorável. Carlisle chamara Edward para acompanha-lo, tentando falar com ele, e Esme parou em frente a Bella, o sorriso ainda manchado de lágrimas.

- Posso falar com você por um instante? – pediu com a voz clara, indicando o sofás novamente.

- Claro – ela concordou, caminhando com a mulher até lá. Sentaram-se, uma de frente para outra. Esme ainda sorria de maneira angelical, com as mãos da menina entre as suas. Parecia quase em êxtase de tanta alegria, o que apenas aumentava o sentimento de culpa de Bella. A quem estava tentando enganar? Todos ali... Ninguém merecia aquela farsa! Mas Esme... Ela amava Edward... Era mãe dele afinal, e parecia acreditar que algo estava diferente.

- Eu... Eu só queria agradecer – disse num tom baixo, a testa um tanto marcada entre seus olhos.

- Esme... Não precisa... – começou, tentando não chorar de frustração... Ela era pior do que o próprio Edward... Como tinha coragem de mentir para Esme, _como?_

- Deixe-me terminar, por favor – pediu, apertando suas mãos. Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, sem confiar na própria voz – sabe... Edward nem sempre foi esse homem frio e calculista – disse de maneira meio pesarosa, como se estivesse perdida em lembranças – ele costumava ser uma criança tão alegre... Como os irmãos... E tornou-se um jovem agradável... Muito bonito, mas isso você sabe – comentou rindo, limpando uma lágrima – mas depois de... Bem, não sei se ele lhe contou...

- Não... Ele... Não gosta de falar sobre o passado – murmurou ela, o que não era mentira... Não precisava acrescentar que eles mal haviam se falado, certo?

- Bem, ele lhe contará quando chegar a hora – comentou como quem se desculpa – mas... Depois desse incidente... Ele não foi mais o mesmo – uma nova lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, enxugada mais que depressa pelas pequenas mãos da mulher – ele se fechou... Tem medo, medo de amar... Medo de _ser_ amado...

- Esme, eu não...

- Eu só quero que entenda – ela continuou em tom apaixonado – não desista do meu filho! Ele... O _Meu_ Edward ainda está lá... E eu vi resquícios dele hoje... Você pode ajuda-lo Bella, pode restaurar o coração partido de Edward, eu sei que pode! Apenas... Não... Desista dele...

Bella mal conseguia conter as próprias lágrimas. Era incrível como as mães fazem tudo pelos filhos... Aquele sentimento de que ainda há algo de bom, mesmo nas almas mais sombrias... Aquelas eram as verdadeiras guerreiras, as que nunca desistem de ninguém... _Quem sabe um dia alguém não sinta isso por mim também..._ Pensou, observando com cuidado a mulher a sua frente. Ela parecia alguém que estava a beira da morte e foi salvo no último instante, como se a luz no fim do túnel que estivera procurando finalmente aparecesse!

Ela não poderia destruir aquela esperança... Seria mais cruel do que mantê-la... Mesmo que infundada.

- Não se preocupe Esme... – ela sussurrou – eu não vou desistir do Edward...

-#-

- Bem... – Edward levantou-se da grande mesa, olhando para todos com seu semblante sério e controlado – eu tenho um comunicado muito importante...

Todos estavam sentados na grande mesa de jantar, que tinha lugares para no mínimo cinquenta pessoas, com bastante espaço para cada uma. Eles ocupavam a ponta da direita, com vários pratos de comida entre eles. Havia uma sopa espessa de legumes, uma lagosta bem vermelha cercada por verduras, pousada em um "ninho" feito por folhas de alface, uma grande travessa de salpicão, arroz, macarrão, molho branco e vermelho, pilhas de frutas como uvas, melancias, pêssegos, maçãs, grandes jarros de vinho tinto, branco e água... Aparentemente haviam preparado um grande jantar... Será que já sabiam do casamento? Mas Edward disse que haviam vindo exatamente avisá-los... _Talvez realmente não recebam muitas visitas..._ Quer dizer, eles eram lindos, tinham muito dinheiro... Se fosse qualquer outra ocasião, aquilo a teria intimidado um pouco...

Eles já estavam comendo a sobremesa, um bolo fino de massa leve coberto por pedaços de abacaxi e creme de leite com leite condensado, chamado de torta mineira... Aparentemente algo que aprenderam em uma de suas visitas ao Brasil... Se entendera bem, Esme tinha algo lá... Entendera que fosse uma ilha, mas isso era muito absurdo até para eles... Certo? De qualquer modo, a sobremesa era deliciosa, e o vinho branco combinava perfeitamente com o sabor adocicado.

Bella estava sentada ao lado de Edward, quase na cabeceira da mesa, onde ficava Carlisle. Os dois pouco conversaram, uma vez que Alice e Rosalie mostravam-se bastante empolgadas com a chegada de mais uma mulher na família... Se entendera bem, já tinha pelo menos cinco tardes de compras programadas para a próxima semana... Quando lhes falara que dava aula, elas simplesmente desdenharam e disseram que poderiam ir depois que saísse da escola... Aquelas duas pareciam forças da natureza, impossíveis de controlar!

Quando porém, Edward interrompeu as conversas paralelas dizendo que tinha um comunicado, todos ficaram quietos, a tensão quase palpável no ar ao redor... A expectativa visível nos olhos de Alice e Esme... Emmet tentava não rir. De novo. Carlisle mostrava-se bastante pensativo, como se estivesse compreendendo onde aquela conversa iria chegar, embora não soubesse exatamente o que pensar daquilo tudo. Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio, ele continuou, um sorriso estudado em seus lábios, embora seu calor não chegasse aos olhos.

- Ontem à noite... – ele começou, a voz incerta, como se estivesse muito emocionado. Bella não conseguia entender porque ele não quis seguir a carreira de ator – eu fiz uma das perguntas mais importantes da minha vida... Eu... Pedi Bella em casamento – todos prenderam a respiração. As mulheres já choravam largamente, as mãos dadas por entre os homens, que tentavam manter um olhar educado, mas na verdade pareciam tão surpresos quanto elas – e, para minha felicidade... Ela aceitou...

Antes que ele terminasse o discurso, Isabella deu um jeito de, discretamente, colocar o anel que recebera no dedo. Realmente seria muito estranho se logo Edward Cullen a tivesse pedido em casamento sem um anel... Eles logo perceberiam a mentira.

- Vocês vão se casar? – Esme sussurrou, mal contendo a alegria – Ah, esse é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida! – exclamou, levantando-se da mesa e indo abraçar a nova nora – Não sabe o quanto estou feliz... – e então seus olhos caíram na bela joia em seu dedo, que para a garota parecia pesar uma tonelada... A culpa apenas aumentando em sua mente – que anel lindo... – sussurrou, pegando sua mão para olhá-lo melhor, logo Rose e Allie já estavam a sua volta também, admirando o brilhante boquiabertas.

- Como não o vimos antes? – Alice perguntou um tanto chateada.

- Eu... Não estava usando... – disse numa voz meio culpada.

- Por quê? – Rosalie perguntou, encarando-a sem entender.

- Eu pedi que guardasse até que explicasse tudo a vocês – esclareceu ele, dando o assunto por encerrado, fazendo todos voltarem a seus lugares.

- Meus parabéns Bella... Edward – Carlisle comentou com um sorriso – confesso que ainda estou um pouco zonzo com a novidade...

- Carlisle! – Esme repreendeu baixinho, fazendo o outro rir e acenar com a mão, como que para esquecermos o que havia dito.

- Quando será a cerimônia? – preguntou Emmet, ainda um pouco pasmo. Nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça ver o irmão no altar... Pelo menos não antes dos quarenta e cinco anos... Ou de uma boa crise de meia idade.

- Segundo sábado de setembro – anunciou, e Alice sorriu empolgada, como se já estivesse pensando em por as manguinhas de fora – deste ano - sentenciou fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos novamente espantados e olharem para Bella.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho novamente enquanto tentava reprimir o assombro. Por que toda aquela pressa afinal? Era óbvio que pensariam que ela estava gravida! Quer dizer, que outra coisa motivaria dois jovens a quererem uma cerimônia tão depressa? Aquilo era loucura... Edward Cullen era definitivamente um maluco!

- Eu... Eu não estou grávida! – esclareceu, antes que eles perguntassem qualquer coisa. Todos mostraram-se consideravelmente aliviados ao ouvir aquilo, mas a baixinha ainda estava um pouco indignada, quer dizer, o que esperavam que pudesse fazer em tão pouco tempo?

- Então por que a pressa? – perguntou um tanto irritada.

- A próxima data disponível na igreja era daqui a dois anos – mentiu ele dando de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa – até porque, temos certeza do que sentimos... Para que esperar? – comentou com um sorriso.

Alice olhou para Bella, como se esperasse uma confirmação do que o irmão dissera. Ainda mais vermelha do que ficara toda a noite, ela olhou para os pés por alguns instantes, antes de fitar o homem ao seu lado, fogo no gelo, como costumava pensar, e comentar no tom o mais alegre possível.

- Bem... Eu... EU amo Edward – deu de ombros, sorrindo amarelo para Alice – não tem problema... Não queria nada muito grande mesmo...

- O que? – exclamou ela ultrajada, levantando-se da mesa – você vaio se casar e sua festa será grandiosa _sim!_ – exclamou enfática, com fogo nos olhos – todos se lembrarão do casamento de Isabella e Edward Cullen... Ou não me chamo Alice!

-#-

- Como pôde? – ela sussurrou quando já estavam no carro, a caminho de casa, cada um de um lado do banco como na vinda.

O fim da noite havia sido de muita alegria para os Cullens, que já estavam planejando tudo: o lugar, decoração, roupas, buffet... A empolgação parecia ter se espalhado de sua, bem, futura cunhada hiperativa e ter-se espalhado por todos os outros. Quando finalmente se despediram, já passava da meias noite e meia, e Bella senta-se mais exausta do que imaginara.

- Do que esta falando? – perguntou ele, fitando a janela sem muito interesse.

- Como pode mentir para eles! Sua família te ama, não vê? – ele simplesmente deu de ombros novamente, nem ao menos virando o rosto para ela – _Por que_ não disse a verdade?

Ele suspirou, virando-se lentamente, os olhos uma ameaça verde, como o mar em dias de tempestade, pronto para engoli-la por inteiro.

- Eu disse apenas o que eles queriam ouvir...

Ah, claro! Era óbvio que eles queriam ouvir aquilo... Esme esperava pelo retorno de seu filho a muito tempo... Ouvir que estava prestes a se casar seria com certeza algo que torcia para acontecer... Mas o que adiantava, uma vez que não passava de uma mentira? Muitas vezes, durante a noite, sentiu que Carlisle os estudava com cuidado, como se tivesse suas sobre o que estava vendo, mas nunca deu nenhum sinal disso, e Edward parecia não ter percebido – ou, se percebeu, simplesmente não dava a mínima. Eles se tocaram o mínimo possível e conversaram menos ainda, mantendo uma distancia segura para não levantar suspeitas.

Infelizmente, ao contrario do que imaginara, Bella teria de manter toda aquela farsa por todo o mês. Alice passaria as próximas semanas com ela, acertando todos os detalhes da cerimônia e da festa. Aparentemente atrasaria sua tão esperada coleção de outono apenas para se dedicar em tempo integral à tarefa de arrumar o casamento em tempo recorde.

Ela estava genuinamente empolgada com o desafio.

- There'll be no sun light, if I loose you baby – seu celular tocou, anunciando a ligação. Ela pegou o aparelho rapidamente e sorriu ao olhar o visor, antes de uma tristeza profunda atingir seus olhos chocolates.

Nada daquilo passou despercebido por Edward, que observava minuciosamente as emoções da garota, tentando adivinhar quem seria ao telefone. Ele tinha um palpite na verdade, mas não acreditava realmente que fosse ele, afinal, o tal namoradinho já devia saber que ela iria se casar... Charlie provavelmente o teria avisado... Ou não?

- Ah... Jake... Que saudades... – Bella sussurrou, um sorriso largo tomando suas feições enquanto conversava com o garoto.

- Bella – exclamou – o que aconteceu? Estou tentando falar com você a noite toda e...

- Jake, calma, nós... Nós precisamos... – mas antes que pudesse terminar, uma mão impositiva arrancou o celular de suas mãos e colocou-o no ouvido, os olhos verdes e frios ameaçadores, como se fosse matar Jacob pelo aparelho.

- Alô – ele chamou em seu tom frio.

- Bella...? Cadê a Bella? – Jacob exclamou do outro lado, preocupado que se tratasse de um sequestro relâmpago.

- Aqui é o noivo de Isabella Swan – ele grunhiu entre dentes, a raiva latente em seus olhos – não torne a ligar para ela... Para seu próprio bem – desligou o telefone e devolveu-o para ela, sorrindo afetado.

As mãos da menina tremiam e lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Como ele _pôde_ fazer aquilo? Já não era ruim demais ter de explicar a Jake que teria de deixa-lo para... Para se casar com outro? Ela já havia imaginado aquela conversa algumas vezes aquela noite, mas nunca, sequer sonhou, que poderia ser de um modo tão horrível. Jacob não merecia ser tratado daquele jeito! Ele era um garoto lega, responsável... O mínimo que deveria ter feito era explicar a situação cara a cara... Mas agora tudo devia estar perdido... Provavelmente Jake a odiava agora.

- Seu monstro! – gritou entre lágrimas – o que ganha fazendo isso? – ela não conseguia mais se controlar... Todo o medo, a dor, a tristeza que havia sentido desde que soubera que seu pai havia arranjado aquele casamento começou a jorrar para fora, em forma de uma raiva que a sufocava. Ela queria _matar_ Edward Cullen pelo que estava fazendo, queria voltar para a mansão e contar toda a verdade para sua família! Queria ligar para Jake... Fazê-lo entender o que acontecera!

- Eu não ganho nada – seu tom era de pedra – você agora é minha noiva... E vai começar a se tratar como tal! – os olhos estreitos o fitavam com intensidade, tão ameaçadores quanto um leão se preparando para dar o bote.

- Se você acha que não vou mais ver Jacob... – ela começou indignada, sendo cortada por ele como se não tivesse dito qualquer coisa de valor.

- Eu nunca _acho_ nada Isabella – ele cuspiu, virando-se para frente – você _não vai_.

- É o que veremos... – ela retrucou, cerrando os dentes de frustração enquanto encarava a janela, os punhos cerrados novamente, causando uma sensação de ardência quando quase romperam os machucados em suas mãos.

Novamente, a mão fria de dedos compridos apertou seu punho, enquanto o carro parava em frente a casa da menina. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, tão resolutos e firmes que não se sabe quanto tempo teriam ficado ali, não fosse o motorista descendo do carro para abrir a porta para ela.

- Não tente medir forças comigo... – ele sussurrou, antes de soltá-la e voltar a adquirir o mesmo ar polido de antes, embora a ameaça permanecesse latente.

-#-

- Vamos Bella! – Alice choramingava enquanto saltitava pelo terceiro andar do shopping, extremamente empolgada – temos muito a ver ainda!

- Alice, se acalme! – exclamou, enquanto equilibrava algumas sacolas e a bolsa nas mãos, uma linha de suor brotando em sua testa – meus pés estão me matando!

Na verdade, ela estava incrivelmente cansada. Havia dormido muito mal na noite anterior, uma vez que ficara até às três horas da manhã tentando falar com Jacob insistentemente, deixando mensagens, ligando na casa e no celular, mas ele não atendera a nenhuma de suas ligações. Depois de desistir, atacando o celular com força contra a parede, acabou por chorar em seu travesseiro, lembrando que se casaria com Edward Cullen, que estava vivendo uma mentira e que, aparentemente, não tinha ninguém com quem contar.

Estava sozinha para enfrentar aquele problema.

Quando conseguiu cair no sono – um sono cansado, sem sonhos - eram quase seis horas, e teve que acordar nove e quarenta e cinco, pois tinha duas turmas de violino no turno da manhã. Tentou vigorosamente esconder as olheiras profundas e o inchaço dos olhos com uma mistura forte de corretivo, base, lápis forte nos olhos... Todos os truques que conhecia! Mas nenhuma maquiagem podia esconder a fadiga de seus músculos e a dor que os sapatos de salto estavam causando em seus pés.

Alice, por outro lado, estava tão hiperativa quanto na noite anterior. Quanto mais tempo passavam juntas, mas ela percebia o quanto aquela figurinha pequena era incontrolável. Em menos de três horas haviam passado por cerca de três shoppings e tinham duas listas de presentes distintas, além de inúmeras sacolas com sapatos, maquiagens, amostras de guardanapo e tantas outras coisas que mal lembrava naquele momento. Ela inda insistia que precisavam de no mínimo mais duas listas, para fazer uma seleção... E também havia o problema das madrinha, das roupas... Afinal, quem seriam os padrinhos de Edward? E o mais importante, precisavam ver o vestido com urgência...

- Não me insulte! – exclamou quando Bella tocou no assunto – Afinal, ser uma estilista renomada tem que valer para alguma coisa, não é?

Aparentemente Alice havia passado a noite anterior em claro desenhando o vestido... Era óbvio que ainda faltavam alguns retoques, mas segundo ela, estava quase perfeito! "Digno de uma princesa... Ou uma Cullen!". Infelizmente decidira fazer surpresa, e manter todos os detalhes sobre a peça em total sigilo... Nem mesmo Esme tivera permissão de dar uma espiada. A única que tinha alguma noção era Rose, que ficara encarregada de comprar os tecidos e outras coisas que fossem necessárias.

- Não reclame! – Alice cantarolou, indo em direção a uma grande e cara loja de departamento – falta pouco agora e...

- Alice! – ela exclamou, sentando-se num dos pequenos sofás que estavam colocados em pontos estratégicos por todo o shopping – vamos descansar um pouco, sim? Acho que não aguento ver mais nenhuma loja...

- Mas Bella! – ela exclamou quase em desespero – o casamento está ai! E eu _preciso_ que seja perfeito... Você não vai negar isso a sua nova irmã, não é? – pediu sentando-se com ela, os grandes olhos negos assumindo uma expressão de cachorro sem dono que fez Bella ajeitar os ombros, desconfortável.

- Alice... Não tente – resmungou, evitando o olhar da nova amiga, porém era quase impossível com ela se atirando, com seu vestidinho tomara que caia azul escuro sobre ela.

- Ah Bella... Por favor, por favor, _por favor!_

Afinal, Alice seria sempre Alice... E isso significa que não pararia até conseguir o que queria... Era inútil lutar contra ela... Poderiam ficar horas ali, mas acabaria cedendo, então porque não poupar a ambas de um sofrimento desnecessário.

- Certo... – disse devagar, com bastante cautela.

- Oba! – a pequena fada atirou os braços ao seu redor, as sapatilhas azuis quicando no chão quando se levantou, voltando a puxá-la pelos braços em direção à loja.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – resmungou, tentando freá-la por alguns instantes, antes que entrassem – Alice... Allie, espere um minuto! – implorou, tentando freá-la de todos os jeitos... Era incrível como aquele corpinho minúsculo conseguia ter tanta força.

- O que é Bella? – reclamou fazendo biquinho, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Eu... Bem... – começou um tanto envergonhada por ter de pedir permissão, afinal, ela parecia uma criança novamente, correndo atrás de sua mão pelos corredores abarrotados – Posso ao menos ir ao banheiro antes?

-Por que não pediu logo? – exclamou ela, enquanto caminhavam rumo ao corredor onde havia o banheiro feminino.

Do lado de fora, haviam grandes bancos almofadados e sem encosto, apoiados contra a parede, para que os acompanhantes pudessem aguardar do lado de fora. Ali, ficaram Alice e as dezenas de sacolas, assustando um pouco as pessoas que passavam.

- Não demore! – resmungou.

- Não se preocupe... – tranquilizou-a antes de caminhar para dentro do banheiro feminino.

Lá havia um grande espaço aberto ladeado de pias e vários espelhos, onde várias pessoas poderiam esperar sem ficar amontoadas, uma vez que os privativos ficavam mais ao fundo, organizados em três filas marmóreas. Exausta, Isabella recostou-se em uma das pilastras espalhadas perto dos espelhos e deixou-se escorregar até o chão – uma vez que o ambiente estava deserto. Ficou ali por algum tempo, pensando na loucura que estava fazendo. Na verdade, estava gostando bastante de Alice... Ela era o tipo de amiga que sempre quisera ter no ensino médio... Animada, extrovertida, espontânea... Tudo o que não fora naquele período conturbado de sua vida.

Ainda bem que as pessoas crescem!

Aquele era seu único conforto... Esme, Rosalie, Alice... Emmet, todos eles! Fora incrível conhece-los, e perceber – com certo alívio – que Edward era o oposto de sua família... Quem sabe conseguisse ficar mais tempo com eles do que com o futuro marido...? Assim, quando terminassem – e isso _iria_ acontecer – quem sabe conseguiria manter a amizade!

- Ah, o que é que eu estou pensando? – resmungou, já levantando-se e caminhando até a pia do banheiro, lavando o rosto com água fria e encarando-se em um dos espelhos. Estava realmente acabada! Aquela noite iria dormir cedo, e acordaria apenas as dez, uma vez que suas aulas eram apenas no período da tarde... Estava quase saindo quando seu celular tocou.

Sua mão voou para a bolsa, retirando o aparelho enquanto lia o nome no visor. Assim que compreendeu quem estava ligando, congelou, sem saber o que fazer. Ficou alguns segundos assim, observando estática o celular tocando, até que percebeu que ele logo desligaria... Não podia perder aquela chance, precisava explicar tudo a ele! Ele tinha esse direito... Munindo de toda a coragem que lhe restara, levou o celular ao ouvido.

- Alô... Jacob? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, a imagem no espelho delatando seus olhos demasiadamente arregalados.

Por alguns instantes, não ouve resposta, apenas uma respiração pesada do outro lado. Até que, por fim, um suspiro longo veio acompanhado da voz que ela queria tanto ouvir.

- Bella... Sou eu... – seu tom de voz era explicitamente magoado enquanto falava de maneira distante, magoando-a com tamanha frieza – liguei apenas para saber o que queria comigo...

- Jake... – ela sussurrou, já começando a chorar – por favor, não fale assim comigo, não é o que está pensando!

- Não é Bella? – ele exclamou, a voz também embargada enquanto chutava uma caixa de madeira – então me diga o que estou pensando? O que o idiota do Jacob Black está pensando?

- Você não está entendendo Jacob! – ela quase gritou em desespero – eu... Eu não te trai... Eu nunca te trairia...

- Então me explica Bella! – ele gritou, chorando amargamente – me explica como é que vai se casar com outro, explica porque eu não entendo!

- Eu te amo Jake! – ela soluçava pelo telefone – isso não foi uma escolha minha... Meu pai fez um trato com ele e...

- Você está brincando comigo... – ele cortou, a voz ainda embargada, embora as lágrimas houvessem cessado – tem que estar! Não estamos mais no século vinte Bella, essas coisas não acontecem mais!

- Jacob! – ela implorou, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo – Entenda... Se eu não me casar com ele... Meu pai pode perder tudo... A faculdade, a casa... _Tudo..._ – sussurrou a última palavra.

Ele novamente ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando no que havia escutado. Com certeza aquela história parecia muito fantasiosa, quer dizer, era quase como se Charlie a tivesse mentido... Mas a voz dela... Bella estava desesperada, não podia estar mentindo... Ele sabia o quão ruim mentirosa ela era!

- Isso... Isso é sério? – sussurrou depois de um tempo, a voz ainda um tanto rouca, embora as lágrimas tivessem cessado.

- Sim... – sussurrou em resposta – parece que meu pai estava com algumas dívidas... Não entendi bem, mas Edward podia ajudar... Então ele fez um contrato – novas lágrimas irromperam ainda com mais força, fazendo-a apoiar-se na bancada onde encontrava-se a pia para não cair – ajudaria meu pai... Enquanto fosse seu Genro...

- Isso... isso é desumano! – ele quase gritou – quem esse Cullen pensa que é! Ele...

- Jake... Jake me ouça! – pediu num fio de voz, enquanto limpava o rosto com uma das mãos – não posso fazer nada agora! Não posso ir contra isso... Me perdoe...

- Não... Não Bella! – ele gritou, desesperado novamente – você não pode desistir assim! E quanto a nós...? Eu te amo! Eu te amo Bella!

- Eu também te amo! – ela soluçou novamente, tentando controlar o novo acesso de choro, endireitando os ombros – mas por agora não posso fazer nada...

- Bella, o que esta dizendo? – ele mal aguentava falar, o desespero tomando seu peito – você vai se casar com ele... É isso?

- Me casarei com ele – concordou, limpando a garganta. Precisava desligar, ou então não sabia se teria coragem de fazê-lo... Precisava aceitar que Jacob agora era parte de seu passado... Uma das partes mais felizes dele – Adeus Jake... Eu te amo! – sussurrou e desligou o aparelho, abafando os protestos do garoto.

Guardou o aparelho na bolsa e se olhou no espelho, antes de virar-se em busca de papel para secar o rosto, precisava voltar às compras, precisava agir como se nada daquilo houvesse acontecido! Como se seu coração não estivesse quebrado novamente. Porém, o que viu quando se virou fez o sangue sumir de seu rosto e o corpo de repente ficar muito pesado para suas pernas. Segurando-se novamente na pia, olhou nos olhos negros chorosos, que encaravam-na com choque e desapontamento, antes de sussurrar.

- Alice... O que... O que você ouviu?

A baixinha a encarava com tristeza, como se algo houvesse se quebrado dentro dela. De repente, as sacolas caíram de suas mãos e ela correu até Bella, abraçando-a forte, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, misturando-se com o choro da própria Bella, que sentia ter finalmente encontrado alguém para partilhar sua dor.

Não sabiam por quanto tempo haviam ficado ali... Não perceberam a movimentação de pessoas que iam e viam, apontando espantadas para as duas... Sabiam apenas que estavam magoadas... E que tinham a sua frente a única pessoa que compreenderia sua dor... E que talvez pudesse ajuda-las a curar-se...

**E ai, o que acharam?**

**Esse Emmet é mesmo uma figura... Um dos meus personagens favoritos! A Alice é, bem, a Alice! Como a Bella diz não livro, não tem como não amá-la!**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer à Yara Bastos, pelo comentário... Estou feliz que esteja gostando! E espero que tenha te surpreendido um pouco com este capitulo!**

**Não sei quando postarei o próximo, por isso: FELIX NATAL A TODAS (E TODOS)! Espero que ganhem muitos presentes (¬¬') e tenham uma ótima ceia *águanaboca*.**

**Até a próxima, Um ABRAÇO!**


	4. 3- Preparativos 2

**Olá! Gente, desculpem a demora... Mas explico tudo lá embaixo... Esse capítulo foi um tanto difícil, mas enfim... Agora, boa leitura a todos!**

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

PREPARATIVOS 2 – MADRINHA DE CASAMENTO

Ela caminhava resolutamente pela rua abarrotada e cinzenta, uma sombrinha transparente um tanto grande demais equilibrada em suas mãos delicadas, os saltos altos azul escuro fazendo um barulho forte toda vez que batia contra o concreto, espirrando pequenas gotículas de água ao redor. As pessoas a olhavam de lado, como se tentassem entender o que uma garota como ela estava fazendo por ali... Porque estava claro em sua maquiagem azul escuro delicada que pertencia a outro tipo de ambiente. Provavelmente havia se perdido por ali quando tentava chegar a outro lugar... Ao menos era o que pensavam...

O dia estava escuro e frio, um prenuncio de que o mês de agosto estava acabando. Chacoalhou a cabeça levemente, pensando em como os dias haviam voado. Estivera tão ocupada com as coisas do casamento! Ah, os detalhes já a estavam deixando louca, e ainda havia aquele segredo... Só de pensar naquilo seu sangue gelava nas veias. Sempre tivera uma forte ligação com Edward, o amava tanto! Mas agora...? Mal conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos sem sentir um nó apertando sua garganta! O pior era não poder dizer nada... Ficar olhando enquanto via aquele desastre se desenrolando.

Soltou um pequeno bocejo, tapando a boca com uma mão metida dentro de uma luva de couro azul, escondendo a palidez e frieza de sua pele. Havia acordado cedo naquele dia... Não! Ela mal havia dormido! Estivera tão feliz, e de repente tudo mostrava-se uma farsa... Lembrava-se daquele dia, quando descobrira a verdade. Chegara em casa um tanto deprimida, esquecendo que haviam outras pessoas ali... Pessoas que não faziam muita ideia do que estava acontecendo. Quando lhe perguntaram porque estava desapontada, disse apenas que fora um imprevisto nos preparativos para o casamento, e todos a deixaram em paz. Afinal, era típico dela se chatear com essa espécie de contratempo!

Quer dizer, _nem_ todos.

Ele percebeu que estava atordoada, e que algo grave estava se passando assim que pousou os olhos sobre ela...

- Está tudo bem querida? – perguntou em seu tom brando, fitando-a firmemente nos olhos como costumava fazer, quase fazendo-a contar-lhe tudo. Quase.

-Ah... Claro! – exclamou desviando o olhar, sabendo que ele conseguiria ler a verdade em seus olhos – Não sei por que está tão preocupado! – e logo se afastou. Conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que mais alguns minutos sob aquele olhar e colocaria tudo a perder de uma vez.

Os próximos dias fizeram apenas piorar a situação... Encontrava-se com Edward cada vez mais, esbarrando-se em casa ou quando estava com Bella... Ele provavelmente percebeu algo estranho nela, quer dizer, poderia ser o mais desprezível dos seres humanos, mas ainda assim era bastante sensitivo. Isso apenas aumentava a vontade de contar tudo a alguém... Contar ao menos a Jasper. Mas nunca poderia contar o que realmente acontecia ao seu redor, quer dizer, não era um segredo _seu_ afinal. Mesmo assim, Jasper era o tipo observador que percebia quando havia algo de errado. O dia anterior fora especialmente difícil, e precisara manter a pose alegre de sempre, temendo possíveis conjecturas, mas ele continuava a observando com um quê de preocupação. Ela já estava ficando nervosa com aquilo. A única solução que encontrou foi se recolher bem mais cedo, de modo a evita-lo durante mais alguns minutos preciosos. Deixou a luz apagada e deitou-se, na esperança de dormir e só voltar a pensar na manhã seguinte. Mas nada seria tão fácil assim. A conversa que tivera com o irmão naquela tarde ainda dava voltas em sua mente, arrancando lágrimas de seus olhos...

_- Por que esta aqui? – ele perguntou, frio e ácido enquanto baixava alguns dos muitos documentos que lia em seu escritório._

_- Como assim porque estou aqui! – tentou parecer animadamente indignada, embora um bolo apertasse sua garganta – preciso de suas medidas para o fraque._

_Ele não moveu um músculo se quer, contentando-se em observá-la com uma expressão infinitamente superior, daquela maneira que intimidava as testemunhas a ponto de fazê-las dizer o que ele queria ouvir. Mas na verdade, ela já estava acostumada._

_- Você já tem minhas medidas – retrucou, voltando-se novamente ao computador._

_- Edward Cullen, estou aqui para organizar o SEU casamento! – exclamou irritada, indo até a mesa e arrancando-o de lá, deixando o irmão parado, ereto, no meio da ampla sala, enquanto o media distraidamente com uma grande fita métrica cor de rosa._

_Ele não disse nada, contentando-se em fita-la de seu lugar, distante o suficiente para não permitir que qualquer expressão deformasse as linhas rígidas de seu rosto. Depois de algum tempo, ela guardou a fita no bolso e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, dispensou o modelo, que encaminhou-se novamente a mesa e tornou a ler, ignorando-a por completo._

_Alice já segurava a maçaneta com uma das mãos, os nervos em frangalhos por ter de aguentar todas aquelas acusações só para si, quando não conseguiu conter uma pergunta, virando-se bruscamente para encontrar olhos verdes distraídos e profundos._

_- Você a ama? – perguntou antes que conseguisse se impedir._

_Ele lentamente parou de digitar, voltando os olhos para a irmã, um quê de desconforto em suas feições, como se não entendesse o que levara a irmã a fazer uma pergunta aparentemente tão descabida. Quer dizer, até onde ela sabia, eles estavam se casando pelos mesmos motivos que todos os outros casais... Normais._

_- O que disse? – perguntou com lentidão deliberada, articulando bem cada palavra. Apenas essa frase teria espantado muitos de seus concorrentes. Mas ela era Alice, e conhecia o garoto por detrás daquela máscara de ferro._

_- Perguntei se você ama Bella – repetiu, caminhando até ele enquanto falava, um par de luvas rosa da mesma cor da saia rodada preso entre suas mãos muito apertadas._

_- É o que se espera – ele retrucou, estreitando um pouco os olhos. Ela não sabia de nada, não podia saber... A menos que... Não, Isabella não seria burra o suficiente para contar a verdade à sua irmã!_

_- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – fincou pé, rezando internamente que ele dissesse que sim, e que conseguisse ver a mínima verdade em seus olhos... Quem sabe assim nem tudo estivesse perdido._

_- Adeus Alice – disse simplesmente, enquanto voltava a se enterrar entre papeis e a bela tela de seu computador._

_Era óbvio que nada mais sairia dali. Ela pensou seriamente em intima-lo, dizer que sabia a verdade e exigir que desistisse daquela loucura. Mas isso não faria bem nenhum. Edward era um homem firme, endurecido pela vida... Não desistiria de seus planos tão rápido, apenas porque sua irmã gêmea dera um piti._

_Com um suspiro derrotado, deu-lhe as costas e rumou em direção à porta, deixando grande parte de suas esperanças para trás, sobre a mesa de tampo de vidro, assim como jaziam arquivos revisados de processos sem mais qualquer importância. _

Enquanto vagava pelo quarto às cegas, as imagens rodando ante seus olhos, tentava pensar em um jeito de reverter a situação, mas parecia que nada vinha a sua mente, que a única opção ao seu alcance era torcer para que aquele casamento acabasse bem. É óbvio que isso não era o suficiente, quer dizer, depois do que descobriu? Não, não ficaria de braços cruzados!

Os dias haviam se passado rápido, e logo tornaram-se semanas... Não sabia como o tempo estava correndo daquele jeito, mas quando percebeu, já tinha quase duas semanas a menos para arrumar as coisas! Ela e Isabella se viam praticamente todos os dias, tentando arrumar tudo em tempo. Alice estava encantada com a cunhada. As duas haviam se tornado amigas rápido, e logo uma já sabia quase tudo sobre a outra... Era essa mesma amizade que as fazia evitar as motivações por detrás da cerimônia apressada, esquivando-se habilmente de perguntas indesejadas quando feitas por vendedores ou donos de buffet...Ajudava o fato de que, aparentemente, ele não queria ter parte naquilo mais do que o necessário. Bufou. É óbvio que o obrigou a tirar as primeiras medidas para fazer seus trajes de noivo, embora a tivesse ameaçado de morte e explicitado "_nada muito extravagante Alice!"_. Se ele quisesse mata-la, teria que passar por Jasper primeiro! Até porque, seu bom gosto era indiscutível... Ela faria o necessário... E até mesmo o impossível, na busca pela perfeição!

Foi com os pensamentos um tanto conturbados, uma saia negra curta e uma blusa preta justa, cobertos por um sobretudo azul marinho até o joelho que saiu de casa, antes que Jasper acordasse ao seu lado, e partiu para resolver algo que a estava incomodando nos últimos dias como uma farpa no dedo.

Esquivou-se rapidamente por entre os muitos pedestres e caminhou até o outro lado da rua que separava a travessa um tanto mal frequentada e iluminada do grande centro de Washington, ainda mais abarrotado, ainda mais molhado. Várias vezes precisou pular para o lado evitando ser encharcada por um carro ou um ônibus que passavam sobre um possa. Claro que poderia ter ido de carro, mas era quase hora de Rose ir para o trabalho, e precisaria do motorista até seu próprio voltar da revisão.

Até porque, não queria alardear o fato de que havia saído, quase fugida, da própria casa horas após o sol nascer. Isso soaria estranho até mesmo para ela. Felizmente – para seus pés cansados da caminhada – avistou uma ou duas quadras a frente o prédio que estava procurando. Com um exultar animado, apressou o passo naquela direção, montando mentalmente um discurso para não deixar escolhas ao tal homem a não ser fazer o que ela queria. Faltava apenas atravessar uma rua quando seu celular tocou ruidoso em sua bolsa, fazendo-a parar, temendo que pudesse ser Jasper... Ou outra pessoa possivelmente preocupada com o modo como estava agindo nos últimos dias. Olhou o visor com relutância, enquanto o barulho se tornava cada vez mais alto e o semáforo para pedestres ficava vermelho.

Era Rose.

Certamente atende-la poderia ser um tanto arriscado, mas _não_ atende-la era simplesmente assinar uma declaração de óbito. A cunhada estava sendo extremamente paciente com ela desde o anuncio do casamento. Ambas tinham uma butique em sociedade e Alice estava atrasando toda a coleção de inverno, com possíveis grandes prejuízos. Rose não reclamava quanto a isso, embora estivesse claramente preocupada. Quando conversaram a respeito, pediu apenas que mandasse os desenhos para as costureiras tão breve fosse possível.

Suspirou. Não havia como não atender.

- Olá Rose, como foi a noite? – perguntou inocentemente, enquanto observava o fluxo de veículos a sua frente.

- Ah, ótima – comentou, passando rapidamente pelo assunto, como se respondesse apenas por educação.

- Que ótimo! – concordou, acenando de modo afirmativo com a cabeça – algum problema Rose?

– Onde está Alice? – perguntou, enquanto a menina ouvia um barulho de caixas caindo e uma exclamação um tanto irritada. A loura aparentava estar tendo algumas dificuldades com o estoque.

Outro suspiro. Rosalie conseguia ser realmente firme quando queria. Ela esperava conseguir enrolá-la um pouquinho, antes de entrarem em um tópico mais perigoso, mas aparentemente todo o estresse com as clientes insatisfeitas estava acabando com seu humor. Emmet já havia reclamado para ela em algumas manhãs, algo como "_retome logo essa maldita coleção Alice, antes que eu adote o celibato!"._ As coisas deviam estar difíceis para ele também.

- Estou resolvendo um contratempo do casamento, Rose – explicou calmamente, atravessando a rua – o buffet esta nos cobrando pelo cardápio errado... Problemas! – repetiu um pouco mais alto – _nós_ temos problemas, eles tem um caso sério de incompetência!

- Alice! – ela exclamou, como se pedisse para falar, antes de hesitar, suspirando lentamente e sentando-se no chão, entre as muitas caixas jogadas. Estivera relutante em tocar no assunto até então, mas não aguentava mais, sua curiosidade a estava matando – tem algo acontecendo? – sua voz calma e entrecortada mostrava que provavelmente estivera remoendo muitas suspeitas nas ultimas semanas, quer dizer, ela conhecia Edward o suficiente para saber que não era do tipo que se casava do dia para noite.

- Absolutamente! – retrucou, tentando parecer empolgada – o que haveria de errado? Quer dizer, Edward está amolecido! Bella fez um ótimo trabalho com ele.

- Eu sei, é só que... – as palavras da morena pareciam estar sendo digeridas, embora ela não conseguisse acreditar completamente naquilo – É... É estranho... Logo Edward, se casar de uma hora para outra...

- Meu irmão é meio excêntrico – admitiu com um suspiro, parando em frente a uma porta de vidro e grandes puxadores dourados em forma de bastão, parando a meio caminho de abri-las, enquanto tentava finalizar a conversa.

- Sempre foi – concordou a loura com um novo suspiro, enquanto se levantada e mexia nos cabelos, desconfortável – então... Virá para loja hoje? – perguntou com relutância, temendo a mudança brusca de assunto.

- Ah, sim, com certeza! – concordou ela, saltitando – eu terminarei aqui rapidamente, e então estarei aí em um piscar de olhos!

- Estarei te esperando! – concordou com uma risada baixa, antes de desligar o telefone.

- Eles estão percebendo Alice! – repreendeu-se enquanto entrava na sala de espera do Buffet Vitoriano.

Era um belo lugar, as paredes cor salmão, com dois quadros de cada lado sobre sofás marrom escuro, combinando com a mesa da recepção à frente da mesma cor. Os quadros eram copias um tanto mal feitas de obras renomadas de Van Gogh. Era claro para ela que não haviam tido grande cuidado ao escolhê-los, mas lembrou-se que não podia exigir seu tão conhecido perfeccionismo de todos ao redor.

Havia uma ou duas pessoas sentadas nos sofás lendo algumas revistas da Vogue, enquanto a recepcionista - uma mulher de estatura mediana, cabelos negros um tanto ondulados e compridos, os olhos castanho escuro e os lábios rosados, coroados por uma tez pálida, tão comum daquele lugar cinzento – lixava tranquilamente as unhas cumpridas.

Alice caminhou até ela e ficou parada em frente à grande mesa alta de cor mogno, olhando para a tela do computador, sem vontade de falar, apenas esperando que ela a notasse. Seria engraçado... Quanto tempo aquela menina de mais ou menos vinte anos demoraria para perceber que tinha uma nova cliente? Alguns segundos depois, porém, quando passeou os olhos pelo lugar, seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura mínima e bem torneada de Alice, que esperava tranquilamente na sua frente. A lixa voou de sua mão até o chão e ela tratou de endireitar-se rapidamente na cadeira.

- Bom dia Senhora, sou Bree Turner, em que posso ajuda-la? – perguntou corando um pouco, envergonhada por ter sido pega distraída no meio do expediente.

- Olá Bree – Alice sorriu convidativa para ela – sou Alice Cullen... Preciso falar com o dono do Buffet!

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram ao ouvir o sobrenome, o que apenas a deixou ainda mais baratinada. Tentou apressadamente pegar o telefone, que escorregou de suas mãos, fazendo um estrondo ao tocar o chão. Lançando-lhe um pedido silencioso de desculpas, Bree abaixou-se rapidamente e pegou o fone, digitando o número do ramal algumas vezes, se perdendo com os números, antes de finalmente suspirar aliviada e encostar o aparelho no ouvido, fitando a porta para afastar-se do olhar calmo e contemplativo da mulher baixinha.

- A-Alô? – perguntou incerta, as unhas arranhando o tampo da mesa.

Alguns segundos de silêncio, enquanto o homem replicava, aparentemente irritado pela expressão da secretária, que começou a perder a cor, a boca aberta como se tentasse replicar enquanto voltava os olhos para Alice algumas vezes, cada vez mais nervosa.

- Sim... Entendo senhor... Mas... – novamente ela foi interrompida, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, deixando-o vermelho e um tanto inchado pela pressão repentina – Sim... Espere senhor... É... É... Alice Cullen...

Silêncio.

A menina aparentemente respirou fundo com mais tranquilidade, enquanto ouvia novas palavras, que faziam-na divertir-se, provavelmente pela insegurança do patrão.

- Sim... Tenho certeza – confirmou com um sorriso divertido, esperando por mais alguns segundos até colocar o fone no gancho novamente, suspirando aliviada e colocando uma das mechas de seu cabelo escuro atrás da orelha.

- O senhor Stuart a está esperando senhora Cullen – a menina sorriu, enquanto se levantava e dava a volta na mesa, ajeitando os jeans um tanto amassados.

- Muito obrigada Bree – Alice agradeceu, enquanto acompanhava a menina por um corredor lateral que levava até o grande elevador.

- Ele está no andar cinco... É a única porta... A secretaria irá anuncia-la – comentou como se estivesse desconfortável com alguma coisa, o que não passou despercebido pela mulher. Com um sorriso, parou em frente a menina e perguntou.

- Algum problema Bree?

- Ah! Problema?! Não, ne-nenhum... Pro-Problema – retrucou, ao que a outra apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha negra bem desenhada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, uma expressão divertida – ah... Bem... É que estou quase terminando a faculdade de moda e... Bem...

- Quer um estágio comigo Bree? – ela perguntou com seu raro ar profissional, o qual Jasper gostava de chamar "Fase Adulta", mas que a própria Alice preferia evitar... Ser adulto era tão _chato_...

- Na-na verdade... – ela se engasgou, caminhando até a porta aberta do elevador, segurando-a para a mulher – esperava que desse uma olhada nos meus desenhos... Mas trabalhar com você...

Alice entrou no grande elevador de metal e tirou um cartão de dentro de um bolso interno, sorrindo enquanto o entregava à menina e mandava-a ligar para ela até sexta-feira... De preferencia entre oito e dez da noite, quando costumava estar em casa... Fez uma careta assim que a porta se fechou e começou a subir; aparentemente estava mesmo envolvida demais nos preparativos.

_Vou deixar algumas coisas de lado! Me concentrar na coleção..._ Pensou enquanto tentava balancear detalhes sem importância que poderia ignorar. A cor das toalhas... Não! E se elas não combinassem com as cortinas? Bem, talvez a chegada dos noivos pudesse ser menos estudada, apenas o carro... Sem tantos fotógrafos... O que estava pensando? Era a primeira vez que seu irmão se casava – mesmo que por meios duvidosos – não podia ignorar sua chegada à recepção! Mas poderia deixar a chefe de cerimônias cuidar do salão... Não! Definitivamente não! Nunca confiaria na Stanley para isso! Ah, aparentemente não tinha muita escolha mesmo. Havia tanto a fazer em pouco tempo... Emmet teria que engolir a história do celibato por um tempo, porque a coleção aparentemente iria atrasar!

A porta finalmente se abriu, dando lugar a uma sala com paredes marrom claro da metade para baixo e creme da metade para cima. Havia, na parede à sua frente – na qual encontrava-se uma alta porta dupla de carvalho - uma grande mesa onde uma secretária de longos cabelos ruivos e cacheados presos em um coque bem feito no topo da cabeça, metida em um terninho branco bem cortado, lia algo no computador, aparentemente conversando com um futuro cliente. Nas outras paredes várias mesas e pequenos sofás estavam dispostos, próximo a mesinhas baixas de vidro, com pés de cobre assemelhando-se ao tom da parte de baixo da parede.

Alice sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e puxou uma revista enquanto esperava a mulher desligar. Era uma revista de moda... Uma que nunca havia lido – o que foi um espanto, quer dizer, ela gostava de pensar que sabia _tudo_ de moda – com uma modelo magérrima na capa, vestindo um maio cavado com listras brancas e pretas cavado, com decote até o umbigo, preso perto dos seios por um pequeno broche, uma maquiagem bem marcada nos olhos e um chapéu de palha com um laço da mesma cor do vestido, as fitas caindo de um dos lados, compridas, até perto de seu pescoço.

_Não é exatamente original_, resmungou para si mesma enquanto procurava um artigo que lhe interessasse. Estava começando a ler algo minimamente interessante quando uma voz baixa e melosa de soprano, um tanto enjoativa para seu gosto, chamou-a.

- Senhora Cullen? – a secretária perguntou, voltando-se para ela com um sorriso educado.

Assim que voltou seu rosto para a mulher com atenção, Alice teve uma sensação estranha de que já a conhecia... Uma sensação _ruim_... Ela parecia muito com... Mas não, não poderia ser! Sua cabeça estava lhe pregando peças agora? Precisava dormir mais, era isso! andava muito canada.

- Sim – respondeu com um sorriso, levantando-se e caminhando até ela com elegância.

- Senhor Stuart lhe espera – comentou enquanto caminhava até a porta e a abria para ela, um ar de desagrado pairando levemente ao seu redor, enquanto a baixinha passava por ela.

Assim que entrou, sentiu a porta fechando-se atrás de si e olhou rapidamente para o escritório, um cômodo espaçoso, com uma grande mesa de madeira escura à frente, com um grande computador e vários papéis sobre a mesa, uma pequena mesinha a um lado, com conhaque, licor e um pote de gelo ao lado de pequenos copinhos, duas grandes cadeiras à frente da mesa e uma grande janela que pegava quase toda a parede de trás, que era pintada no mesmo padrão que a de fora, substituindo as cores, porém, por cinza e branco.

À mesa sentava-se um homem bem vestido, o casaco do terno azul-marinho refinado apoiado nas costas da cadeira, deixando à mostra sua camisa social branca com pequenos risquinhos azuis, dando-lhe a sensação de que era mais alto do que realmente era. As mangas estavam um tanto dobradas e os dois botões de cima haviam sido abertos, a gravata bordo já sobre a mesa a um canto. Os cabelos louros claros e compridos estavam bem presos em um rabo baixo, nenhum fio fora do lugar. O rosto anguloso e pálido com queixo proeminente, pontuado por olhos verdes amarelados, parecidos com os de um predador. A mulher não pode deixar de compará-los aos do irmão... Edward tinha os olhos de um verde profundo, bonito, sem manchas... O homem a frente tinha olhos estreitos, dando-lhe um ar de perigo que não a agradou.

- Senhora Cullen! – ele cumprimentou, levantando-se e lhe lançando um sorriso amigável enquanto apertava sua mão – sente-se por favor! – indicou uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa.

- Obrigada Sr. Stuart – ela agradeceu sentando-se e tirando o sobretudo, dobrando-o nos braços enquanto esperava que o homem desse continuidade à conversa.

- Ah... Bem – começou meio desconcertado, baixando a tela do notebook, como se temesse que ela pudesse ver algo – a senhora me ligou semana passada sobre...

- O casamento do meu irmão, Edward Cullen – confirmou tirando as luvas, um sorriso pequeno brotando em seus lábios. O homem arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos, como se não esperasse por aquilo, mas logo se recompôs, contendo a curiosidade de perguntar quem seria a noiva.

- Sim, sim... Mas o cardápio já não havia sido decidido? – perguntou um tanto atrapalhado, uma pequena ruga aparecendo entre seus olhos felinos.

- Este é um problema que espero podermos resolver do melhor jeito possível – comentou como se não fosse grande coisa – quando falei por telefone com um de seus funcionários, fizemos o contrato para o buffet completo, substituindo o bolo de nozes para os noivos pelo de frutas silvestres, sendo tudo entregue dia nove de setembro, às vinte horas no salão.

- Mas qual foi o _problema_ senhora Cullen? – ele aparentava já começar a ficar impaciente, olhando no relógio de pulso vez sim, vez não.

- O problema – ela repetiu com certo desagrado, fitando-o nos olhos com intensidade – é que o contrato que chegou até mim há dois dias – tirou uma grande folha dobrada ao meio de dentro do casaco, entregando-lhe com um acenar de cabeça – contem o bolo de nozes e será entregue dia dezesseis! Uma semana depois do que preciso.

- A senhora não tentou resolver...

- Liguei várias vezes para sua empresa e todos recusaram-se a refazer o contrato – cortou-o com visível irritação.

- Senhora Cullen – ele murmurou enquanto lia o papel – há de convir que as quantidades necessárias são grandes demais! Temos outros contratos, inclusive para o mesmo dia... E para fazer tudo o que precisa... Estamos muito em cima do horário.

- Quanto quer a mais? – perguntou revirando os olhos... Detestava esse tipo de negociação, quanto mais rápido saísse dali, mais rápido poderia se concentrar em assuntos mais urgentes.

- O que disse? – ele retrucou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, como se não tivesse compreendido a proposta da menina.

- Estou perguntando, senhor Stuart – ela pronunciou cada palavra com calma, um sorriso sereno nos lábios – se precisará de um... bem, encare como um bônus pela rapidez necessária!

- Se acha que pode me subornar...

- A questão é a seguinte senhor Stuart! – ela novamente o cortou, endireitando mais os ombros e aproximando-se dele – estou aqui por consideração ao seu pai, que preparou os jantares de todos os casamentos em minha família... Preferia que não fosse diferente. Mas... – não conseguiu conter um rolar de olhos, enquanto se levantava – percebo que não está aberto a negociações... Tenho certeza que muitos outros buffets aqui de Washington adorariam servir o casamento de Edward Cullen...

- Por favor, sente-se! – pediu ele, mal deixando-a terminar, passando a mão sobre a testa lisa e contraindo de leve os músculos bem definidos do braço – acho que podemos resolver esse pequeno incidente.

- Assim espero – concordou, sentando-se novamente com um sorriso – bem... Quanto a data...

- Teremos de apressar as coisas... Meus empregados precisarão fazer muitas horas extras... E acho que a senhora entende que precisarei pagá-los...

- Isto aqui serve? – perguntou, enquanto colocava um maço de notas no tampo da mesa, sorrindo como quem estivesse fazendo algo tão natural quanto um aperto de mãos.

O outro pegou o maço e contou em silêncio, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando terminou, guardando o bolo dentro de uma das gavetas, aparentemente satisfeito. Alice olhou de relance para o próprio relógio dourado, com uma pulseira larga no pulso fino. Precisava acabar logo com aquilo.

- Acredito que será suficiente – ele concordou com um sorriso, antes de ficar sério novamente e continuar – quanto ao bolo de nozes...

- Não haverá bolo de nozes – ela cortou calmamente, sorrindo ao ver a sombra de raiva passar pelos olhos do homem com a nova interrupção – a noiva é alérgica a nozes... E não queremos que nenhum desastre aconteça, não é? – perguntou.

- De fato – respondeu de mal grado, enquanto abria o notebook novamente e recomeçava a digitar de modo frenético, até que um barulho baixo foi ouvido e a pequena impressora expulsou o novo contrato, que ele entregou a uma Alice excepcionalmente feliz, que leu rapidamente e assinou, esperando que o próprio Stuart assinasse.

Por fim, com o novo contrato nas mãos outra vez enluvadas, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ele num sinal de amizade.

- Foi ótimo fazer negócios com você James – cantarolou.

- Até breve Sr. Cullen – concordou ele com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto fitava a baixinha deixando seu escritório.

-#-

-Alice, isso é ridículo! – Isabella estava em pé sobre um pequeno tablado branco na boutique que ela e Rose tinham no centro da cidade. Eram cerca de cinco e meia da tarde agora - e o sol já começava a escorrer no horizonte, deixando as sombras preguiçosamente esticadas - o que queria dizer que estava ali há quase duas horas.

- Pare de se mexer Isabella Swan ou não me responsabilizo pelas agulhas! – Alice repreendeu, espetando a perna da garota de leve, fazendo-a se encolher.

- Se ao menos você retirasse essa maldita faixa... – resmungou, apertando a venda com as mãos, enquanto cruzava os braços, cansada.

Mal acabara de dar a última aula do dia, o Furacão-Alice-Cullen apareceu em sua sala e a rebocou até o Porshe amarelo estacionado ao lado da faculdade. A primeira coisa que Bella pensou foi que estava sendo sequestrada, mas isso ultrapassava os limites até mesmo daquela baixinha. Afinal, estariam fugindo para onde? A panificadora da esquina? Depois de algum tempo, percebeu o caminho que seguiam, o qual levava até a butique das Cullens. Há uma semana atrás, havia visitado a loja para fazer a primeira prova do vestido, que a propósito, ela não podia ver. Era óbvio que não poderia esquecer-se do casamento como havia planejado. Todos os dias havia novas coisas a serem pensadas: os guardanapos serão brancos ou creme? Preferem ao ar livre ou dentro do salão? Qual será a valsa que irão dançar? Que horas viajarão para lua de mel? Deus! Ela nem sequer queria pensar na lua de mel!

Várias noites, após Alice e Rosalie terem ido embora, Edward aparecia para conversar com Charlie, ou mesmo para tortura-la um pouco mais, levando-a para jantar em algum lugar público, onde muitos paparazzis tentariam tirar fotos do grande recluso milionário da cidade e de sua "noiva apaixonada".

Urgh!

Bella sentiu as mãos hábeis de Alice trabalhando incessantemente aqui e ali, enquanto continuava a lhe fazer perguntas, a voz um tanto abafada, como se estivesse com algo na boca – provavelmente alfinetes – infelizmente aquele não era seu assunto favorito... _Meu reino por uma fuga!_ Resmungou para si mesma.

- Bella! Está me ouvindo? – ela exclamou, parando de repente, batendo os saltos finos no chão de leve.

- Ah... Oi? – perguntou esfregando os olhos por cima da venda.

- Perguntei como estão indo as coisas com meu irmão – ela parecia cautelosa, estudando deliberadamente cada palavra, medindo frases e interpretações, como se temesse uma atitude arredia por parte de Isabella.

- Alice... Ele é seu irmão... Não acho que você queira ouvir... Não realmente... – comentou desconfortável, passando a mão na nuca num sinal nervoso, gaguejando logo em seguida – Nós... N-não podemos mudar de assunto?

- Já escolheu a cor dos guardanapos?

- Alice! – exclamou exasperada, ouvindo a outra rir, o que sempre lhe lembrava o retinir de sinos numa manhã de natal.

- Certo... Vejamos – e recomeçou a mexer no vestido longo e pesado, a voz novamente meio sombreada – como foi com Renné...?

Ela gemeu involuntariamente, lembrando-se do "papo de mãe e filha" que haviam tido por telefone... Seria algo que apagaria de bom grado da memória. Renné era brasileira, e sempre brigara para que Bella estudasse no Brasil, pois achava que seria melhor para sua educação e uma boa experiência de vida. As brigas com Charlie começaram aí. Depois disso, ela passou a desconfiar dos norte-americanos como se eles fossem uma bomba caseira pronta para explodir... E, é claro, já havia lhe apresentado milhões de filhos de suas amigas no Brasil... Felizmente, todos ou eram muito novos, ou tinham namorada.

Por isso mesmo esperava uma reação um pouco menos... _Maternal_, pode-se dizer.

- Como você consegue só escolher coisas embaraçosas! – protestou, ao que a baixinha riu, deixando o assunto de lado novamente.

– Vai tirar licença para lua de mel? – perguntou depois de um tempo quieta, soltando e prendendo pedaços de pano aqui e ali.

- Ainda não pensei nisso – admitiu com frustração – mas eles não vão aceitar! Acabei de começar a trabalhar! É obvio que a direção vai preferir me demitir a procurar uma professora substituta...

- Você se subestima demais – censurou, espetando-a novamente, desta vez perto do umbigo.

- Ei! Cuidado onde enfia essas agulhas! – exclamou esfregando o local um tanto dolorido.

- Certo... Ah! Bella... Está linda! – exclamou exultante, enquanto a media de cima a baixo com olhar de aprovação, deixando os alfinetes restantes sobre uma mesinha e rodeando a mulher.

A garota se remexeu um pouco desconfortável com o elogio. Claro que estava acostumada a ouvir o quanto era bonita... Mas não quando ela mesma não poderia atestar aquilo... E se não tivesse gostado? E se Alice fosse aquele tipo de pessoa que vê beleza em qualquer coisa? Gostava dela, mas afinal, seria seu _único_ casamento... Pois pretendia se divorciar e manter-se a distancia desse tipo de coisa num futuro próximo... Ou seja, aquele pontinho seu extremamente vaidoso pedia por um belo vestido...

- Não sei... Posso dar uma olhada?

- Não seja sínica! – Alice puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que descesse o pequeno degrau do tablado e caminhasse até uma das enormes cabines de prova. Era um lugar fechado e um tanto abafado, devido ao dia quente que acabava, mas não disse nada, simplesmente esperando enquanto sentia o vestido deslizar até seus pés, e então era ajudada a pular para fora.

Alguns segundos depois ouviu as cortinas se abrindo minimamente e se fechando uma vez mais, com um _"pode se trocar"_ de Alice, que já guardava o vestido em um "lugar seguro". Ficou parada mais algum tempo, sentindo o cheiro de algumas flores, que provavelmente vinha do pequeno purificador de ar perto do teto, que notara quando chegou ali da primeira vez. Tudo era silêncio e escuridão naquele momento. E ela gostava disso.

Suspiro.

Era bom ter seus olhos novamente, mas preferia aquela quietude... Sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo nas últimas semanas... Todos os seus planos pareciam não fazer mais sentido, e os preparativos faziam-na sentir-se sufocada... Sufocada por flores, panos e pessoas desconhecidas! Sentiu a garganta apertado de leve, e chacoalhou a cabeça com um movimento brusco. Não ajudaria nada perder a calma ali! Poderia guardar o ataque de pânico que quase a tomou para a noite, quando sabia que teria dificuldades para dormir.

- Controle-se! – sussurrou para si mesma enquanto puxava a calça pantalona jeans preta de um pequeno banquinho branco e enfiava pelas pernas, afivelando os saltos baixos em seguida e arrumando a blusa de seda azul escura, da mesma cor da sandália. Por fim, arrumou os cabelos longos e castanhos, prendendo-os num rabo alto enquanto colocava os óculos escuros e pegava a bolsa, saindo em seguida, uma expressão tranquila mascarando o turbilhão em sua mente.

- Já estão indo? – Rosalie exclamou um tanto desapontada enquanto subia pelas escadas – queria ter visto como seu vestido havia ficado – lamuriou-se com um sorriso triste.

- Não se preocupe Rose! Dentro de uma semana teremos a última prova! – Alice cantarolou dentro de seu jeans grudado e sua bata sem mangas de cetim amarelo, um pequeno cinto fino marcando a cintura de leve.

Isabella resmungou tristemente com a perspectiva... Duas semanas haviam se passado... Duas semanas! Como o tempo estava correndo tão rápido?

- Ah, já escolheu a madrinha Bella? – Rose perguntou distraída enquanto puxava uma caixa equilibrada na última prateleira da grande estante de mogno. Isabella engasgou com o ar, sentindo-se entupida enquanto tentava respirar novamente.

Como havia se esquecido? Precisava de uma madrinha... As daminhas, a dama de honra... Realmente, era melhor ter um psiquiatra de plantão na semana do casamento... Era por isso que a maioria das noivas enlouquecia, tinha crises de choro e de insegurança... Se ela, que não queria se incomodar, estava no meio daquele mato sem cachorro, quem dirá as outras, que sonharam a vida inteira com aquele dia?

Revirou os olhos.

- Havia me esquecido completamente – admitiu, jogando-se sobre um pufe de couro branco a um canto, os dedos em pinça massageando a ponte do nariz.

- Como assim não havia pensado Bella? Precisa de uma madrinha! – Alice trinava ao seu redor, incrédula, até que Rose teve o bom senso de fazê-la sentar-se em uma cadeira e respirar fundo para se acalmar.

- Alice, não é como se o casamento fosse amanhã e...

- Bella! Isso _é_ urgente! Como pode ter se esquecido? – ela alisava a bata vezes seguidas, olhando para Rose em busca de apoio.

- Mas é claro que você tem alguma noção de quem vai chamar... – a loura gaguejou um pouco, enquanto sentava-se também ao lado de Alice, mirando a bela Skinny que modelava suas longas e bem delineadas pernas.

- Bem... Não – a verdade é que nunca tivera muitas amigas no colegial, sempre fora meio desastrada... E as garotas com as quais convivia eram muito... _Frescas_ para seu gosto. Na faculdade, fizera mesmo alguns amigos, mas quase todos estrangeiros, os quais haviam voltado a pouco para seus próprios lares, em países inconvenientemente distantes... Como a Patagônia.

- Vamos lá Bella, tem que conhecer alguém! – Alice pressionou, inclinando o corpo para frente.

- Alice, Rose, eu mal _sei_ o que faz uma madrinha de casamento!

Alice quase se engasgou, tão surpresa ficou com as palavras da mulher, levantando-se de um pulo e permanecendo estática, até que começou a andar de um lado para o outro com lentidão deliberada, recitando como um mini dicionário ambulante.

- Bem, uma Madrinha é a pessoa mais importante para a noiva – começou com ar prático – é claro que não se espera que alguém prestes a se casar consiga pensar em todos os detalhes que concernem ao casamento... E é aí que a madrinha entra... Ela é muito mais que uma amiga, ou a pessoa que vai com a noiva até a igreja, ela é sua... Pessoa de confiança pode-se dizer... É ela que cuidara dos detalhes que fogem à noiva, e que se certificará de que tudo sairá como planejado... Tem que ser alguém de confiança, claro... O mínimo detalhista, e que tenha o pulso firme obviamente...

- Me pergunto onde encontrarei alguém assim... – Isabella comentou um tanto debochada ao perceber que Alice fazia uma descrição de si mesma. Rose colocou a mão sobre os lábios delicadamente, como se tentasse conter uma risada. A baixinha finalmente parou de andar e sentou-se novamente.

- É uma escolha muito importante Bella! Precisa ser feita com cuidado... – e então com um ar meio ofendido e resignado comentou – eu mesma posso ensiná-la algumas coisas... É claro que não poderá exigir a perfeição... Mas...

Bella mal continha a risada, enquanto Rose escondia o rosto nas mãos, o corpo tremendo de leve enquanto ria. A sugestão da baixinha na verdade era perfeita! O que melhor do que endossar o Furacão-Cullen para comandar seu casamento indesejado? Mesmo assim, seria divertido tortura-la um pouco.

- Alice... Não conheço ninguém assim! É uma missão impossível – comentou com os olhos estreitos pelo esforço de permanecer séria.

Alice fez um gesto de desdém com a mão.

- É claro que não! – depois olhou-a, como se estudasse suas feições – não pode esperar encontrar alguém assim tão rápido Bella... Seria muita sorte sua... Por isso, acredito poder... Ajudar sua madrinha... Durante as próximas semanas...

- Realmente Alice, você é muito capacitada para esse tipo de assunto – Rosalie comentou, recuperada do acesso de risos, colocando uma mexa atrás da orelha.

- Bem... – Isabella ponderou – eu tenho uma prima... Está viajando agora... Acredito que só chegará um ou dois dias antes da cerimônia...

- Definitivamente não! – Alice exclamou, levando as mãos ao peito, como se sentisse dor – teremos os ensaios, é preciso ver o vestido... Tantas coisas! Não, é muito encima da hora!

- Uma amiga da faculdade talvez? – Rose sugeriu, lançando um olhar cumplice à Bella.

- Pode ser... – fez uma pausa dramática – conheci uma garota do curso de artes plásticas... Ela era meio Hippie, mas quem sabe...

- Não Bella! – Alice se intrometeu novamente – Hippies são excessivamente despreocupados! Não temos tempo para ficar zem!

- Bem... Então não sei! – Bella suspirou tragicamente, mexendo na barra da calça.

- Não fique assim! – Alice foi até ela, dando pequenas batidinhas em seu ombro – vai encontrar alguém...

- Não tenho certeza... – retorquiu, olhando pela janela para a rua abarrotada.

- Não seja tão pessimista! Tenho certeza que encontrará alguém... Razoavelmente apta para a posição... – fungou resignada.

Então, no silêncio que se seguiu, a menina sorriu travessa e lançou um olhar para Rose. As duas, sem conseguir segurar mais, começaram a rir calmamente, logo gargalhando até perder o fogo. A baixinha olhava de uma para outra um tanto baratinada, como se procurasse uma explicação. Quando por se acalmaram, Bella pegou Alice pelas mãos e sentou-a no pequeno tablado branco no qual ficara de pé quando provava o vestido, que ficava bem a sua frente, uma expressão divertida ainda brincando em seus olhos.

- O que há Bella... Rose? – um vinco marcava o vão entre seus olhos, a cabeça levemente inclinada para um dos lados.

- Alice... – Isabella sorriu, aumentando o aperto nas pequenas mãos de unhas bem feitas entre as suas – você aceitaria esse _enorme _desafio... De ser minha madrinha? – pronunciou cada palavra lentamente, um sorriso torto deformando seus lábios.

A baixinha ficou paralisada à sua frente por alguns instantes, os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta, como se estivesse em transe. As outras duas se entreolharam, um tanto preocupadas pelo estado catatônico de Alice... Bella já estava começando a se arrepender quando dos braços finos lançaram-se contra seu pescoço num abraço sufocante.

- AH! – gritou, balançando Bella entre seu braços – Obrigada, obrigada, Obrigada Bella! – exclamou, finalmente soltando-a para olhar em seus olhos – Mal posso acreditar!

Bella e Rose riam novamente da expressão feliz de Alice, como se fosse uma criança que acaba de receber um brinquedo novo.

- Você não vai se decepcionar! – ela afirmou, saltitando até Rosalie e enlaçando-a num abraço apertado – Ah! A tanto a fazer... Preciso fazer um vestido... E Jazz precisa de um smoking novo... Ah, nem acredito nisso!

- Que bom que gostou Allie – Bella sorriu, sentindo-se feliz pela alegria da futura cunhada. Ajudava-a a dormir a noite saber que algo de bom sairia daquele acordo.

- Precisamos comemorar! – ela exclamou já pegando a bolsa e a chave do Porshe – Vamos sair para jantar! Há um bistrô aqui perto que...

- Alice, precisamos fechar a loja antes – Rose começou a frear a morena, descendo as escadas com as outras duas em seu encalço.

- Então feche logo Rose! Hoje é dia de celebrar, não de trabalhar!

- E quando é dia de trabalhar para você Allie? – a loura comentou como um desafio, rindo de leve.

- Irrelevante – retrucou mostrando a língua como uma criança – Vamos Rose! – resmungou pendurando-se em seu pescoço – que mal há nisso? Por favor, por favor, _por favor?_

- Alice... Você é impossível – resmungou em resposta, olhando para Bella com impotência.

-#-

- Sorria – resmungou ele por cima do menu, enquanto passava por cada vinho lentamente, procurando por algo que fosse suficientemente antigo e caro para alguém da sua posição.

Ela precisou conter um bufar indignado.

- Vou sorrir quando tiver motivos para isso – retrucou.

Seu humor soturno só fizera piorar quando, ao sair da loja com Alice e Rose, encontrou parada à sua frente a Ferrari de Edward. Ele havia passado em sua casa, buscando por ela, e uma vez que ninguém _sabia_ onde tinha ido, Edward aparentemente adivinhara onde estava... Para sua infelicidade...

Aparentemente irritado com aquela resposta, baixou o cardápio com movimentos calculados e lançou toda frieza de seus olhos verdes para cima dela, aquele joguinho de forças começando a cansa-lo.

Estavam em um restaurante italiano muito bem localizado no centro da cidade, próximo à seu apartamento, o que era extremamente conveniente. Passara as últimas semanas observando a noiva, os que a cercavam... Estudando seu comportamento, enquanto acabava frustrando-se por não conseguir se concentrar em nenhum dos grandes processos que tinha em mãos. A verdade é que algo o estava incomodando, e esse algo tinha nome.

Jacob Black.

Acordara naquele dia com o nome se remoendo dentro de sua boca, deixando-lhe um gosto amargo de bile preso nos lábios e na língua. Sentia-se um tanto enjoado. Aquele nome o atormentava sempre que os dois saiam para jantar... Aparentemente a garota nutria esperanças de que _ele_ iria salva-la, de que _ele_ daria um jeito no acordo, e sempre que possível lhe lançava que _ele_ era um homem muitas vezes melhor do que Edward jamais seria.

Dependia do ponto de vista.

Mandara alguns de seus funcionários vasculharem a vida de Jacob Black, descobrindo que não passava de mais um mauricinho sustentado pelo pai que mal havia saído das fraudas... Era imaturo, não havia se formado, e não se importava com nada fora de seu pequeno castelo de vidro.

Ficava impressionado ao pensar em uma mulher como Isabella tão apaixonada por um tipinho como Jacob Black... Irritava-o que ela não enxergasse aquilo... Mas pouco importava! Não queria seu amor! Era domínio... Seria seu dono... Ela faria o que ELE mandasse... Sem discussões!

A ideia de tê-la comendo na palma de sua mão o excitava profundamente, fazendo algo revirar-se no fundo de seu estômago... Algo que ele não sentia...

Estavam sentados em um lugar mais reservado, sem tantas mesas e pessoas curiosas ao redor, mas o burburinho e os ocasionais flashes que vinham do lado de fora da janela mostravam que não poderiam escapar dos tabloides.

Ele já estava se irritando com aquela impertinência!

Aparentemente um noivado anunciado publicamente privava os envolvidos de qualquer vida privada. Como poderiam haver pessoas tão inconvenientes?

- Você irá sorrir – resmungou ele sorrindo de maneira gentil – embora este não chegasse a seus olhos – e pegando sua mão sobre a mesa, como se a estivesse afagando, embora lhe segurasse em um aperto de ferro, um aviso silencioso para não desobedece-lo.

- Quando eu mandar – completou, soltando sua mão e voltando-se ao menu, como se nada tivesse acontecido – já escolheu? – seu tom voltou à frieza e indiferença usual, o que foi um alivio.

Bella poderia lidar com um Edward calculista, frio e indiferente... Poderia enfrenta-lo... Mas o Edward intenso, que lembrava um monarca ancestral enquanto lhe impunha regras... Embora tornasse-se ainda mais irritante, era quase impossível de ser enfrentado... A fascinava, e a fazia teme-lo na mesma medida.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que sorriu de leve, levando a mão que latejava um pouco pelo aperto de aço até o rosto e tirando uma mecha que caia sobre ele.

- Não estou com fome – retorquiu num tom enganosamente cordial.

- Irá comer. – foram suas únicas palavras.

- Não pode me obrigar – desafiou trincando os dentes com força, sentindo os maxilares protestando pelo esforço repentino e desnecessário.

Ele prestou tanta atenção a suas lamúrias quanto teria prestado a uma formiga inconveniente que subisse por seus sapatos. Sem dizer nada, ergueu minimamente a mão, chamando a atenção de um garçon sempre a postos para atende-los, seus braços tremendo um pouco enquanto suor escorria por sua testa, batendo de leve nos olhos castanhos vidrados.

- Deseja algo senhor Cullen? – indagou com toda a deferência, como se estivesse diante do próprio presidente. Ele os havia encontrado na porta e os levado até seus lugares... Havia dito seu nome, algo como Henry, Elvis... Não se lembrava direito, mas que importância isso teria? Era apenas um empregadinho do restaurante...

- A senhorita Swan deseja um prato de raviólis de cogumelo ao molho fungi e ervas finas... E uma taça de vinho branco, safra de setenta e nove...

- E para o senhor...?

- Apenas vinho tinto seco... Safra de sessenta e cinco...

- Logo voltarei com... – ele parou ao ver Isabella chama-lo, uma insinuação de sorriso em seus lábios.

- Sinto muito Erik... Acho que meu noivo deve ter entendido errado... Não estou com fome... Se não se importa de cancelar o pedido...

- A-a.. S-Sim... Nã-Não há – começou a gaguejar, ante aquela situação inesperada.

- Traga o que pedi Erik – Edward interrompeu friamente, fuzilando Bella com os olhos. _Então o nome é Erik..._ Pensou um tanto entediado, voltando-se para o rapazote, que não aparentava ter mais de dezenove anos e voltava a tremer como se ameaçado por uma pistola.

- Mas... – Isabella tentou argumentar, frustrada com aquele ataque de mal comportamento.

- Agora – disse em tom baixo, ao que o pobre rapaz saiu correndo, parecendo tão assustado quanto possível, levando consigo os cardápios e o resto do bom humor de Bella. Assim que certificou-se de que ninguém os estava espreitando, exclamou contrariada, as mãos em punhos sob a mesa.

- O que foi aquilo? – seus olhos quase soltavam faíscas enquanto tentava controlar-se, respirando fundo.

- Viemos jantar – disse simplesmente, as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa com um pequeno castiçal entre eles, a coluna ereta e os olhos fitando os dela sem medo... Simplesmente impassíveis.

- Não... _Você_ me trouxe aqui! Era _você _quem deveria comer!

- Não seja teimosa... Quando terminar, te levarei até sua casa, e então poderá ter os ataques que quiser... No entanto, estamos em um ambiente público... E espero que porte-se com o mínimo de educação, o qual acredito que seus pais não lhe deixaram faltar... – cada palavra parecia um punhal em seu orgulho ferido, como se ele quisesse diminuí-la ainda mais... Quer dizer, já não se sentia mal o suficiente? Ele, porém, falou de maneira calma, sem alterar a voz, como se não percebesse o efeito que suas palavras tinham sobre a mulher.

- Não estou tendo ataque nenhum Edward... – tentou argumentar, a voz trêmula, enquanto prendia o choro na garganta.

- Então explique, Isabella, o que foi aquela sena com o garçom?

Ela estava prestes a falar, quando o próprio Maetri veio entregar-lhes seus pedidos. Ela agradeceu cordialmente, recusando-se a parecer afetava pela reprimenda, sorrindo e concordando nos momentos certos, enquanto o homem elogiava a escolha de vinhos de Edward e desejava-lhe um bom apetite, acrescentando que se algo não estivesse de seu agrado, poderiam chama-lo a qualquer hora. Assim que se viram sozinhos, a silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Isabella sentia-se um tanto diminuída pelas duras palavras e recusava-se a falar, enquanto Edward parecia simplesmente entediado, enquanto bebericava o vinho. As poucas conversas ocasionais resumiam-se a temas como a qualidade dos copos ou da iluminação, mantendo as aparências de casal feliz.

Quando estavam saindo, Bella esperando na porta do restaurante, sentada em uma confortável cadeira de couro branco, enquanto Edward pagava a conta, observou uma estranha movimentação nas sombras perto dali. Um manobrista já havia trazido a Ferrari de Edward, que os esperava, com o capô fechado e os vidros meio abertos.

- Vamos? – ouviu ao seu lado enquanto ele lhe estendia a mão, como um bom noivo, e a ajudava a levantar-se.

Engolindo o que restava de seu amor próprio, ela aceitou e começou a caminhar com ele.

Assim que saíram, Edward percebeu a movimentação, e sabia exatamente o que era aquilo... Ah, o que os jornalistas não dariam por uma foto dos dois juntos... Ele pensava intrigado, parando de repente, segurando Bella para que também parasse ao seu lado. Ele dizia para si mesmo que o que estava para fazer era apenas mais um modo de fazê-la render-se a ele, perceber que não podia lutar contra o inevitável... Mas no fundo sabia que era mais que isso... Irrita-la o divertia... Mais, a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas o deixava fascinado!

- Vamos dar ao povo algo para fofocar – sussurrou em sua orelha, voltando-se a tempo de ver seus olhos confusos, antes de selar seus lábios num beijo simples.

Quase instantaneamente, flashes brilharam loucamente ao seu redor, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella entendia o que estava acontecendo. Edward Cullen a estava agarrando. Uma sensação estranha tomou seu estômago quando percebeu suas próprias mãos pousadas sobre o peito musculoso. Como elas haviam parado ali? Quando sentiu a pressão sobre seus lábios aumentando, quase com brutalidade, algo se estalou dentro dela e a raiva borbulhou em seu âmago. Quem aquele homem pensava que era? Tentou se soltar, mas percebeu que estava presa, fortemente presa entre seus braços. Então fez a única coisa a seu alcance.

Mordeu o lábio inferior de Edward com toda sua força.

Ele aguentou bravamente, deve-se dizer. Quando ela estava quase sentindo o gosto do sangue na língua, o aperto se desfez e eles se soltaram. Uma falsa expressão de amor brilhava no rosto do homem enquanto seus olhos ardiam em fúria. Satisfeita com o leve inchaço – que provavelmente estaria pior dentro de alguns minutos – ela sorriu falsamente, alisou sua mão de forma carinhosa e foi até o carro, vendo-o abrir a porta para ela com uma sensação triunfante que a muito não sentia.

Edward podia trata-la como uma escrava ou um bem material... Mas ela lhe mostraria o que a palavra _inferno_ tinha de pior...

Edward Cullen não perdia por esperar...

-#-

- Achei que o tivesse aleijado permanentemente...

Estava em um galpão abandonado, na periferia da cidade, perto de um pequeno píer onde alguns pescadores ainda tinham seus barcos e guardavam as redes. O cheiro forte de maresia e couro impregnava o ar, junto ao característico odor de cordura e mofo devido à pesca. O lugar estava abafado, fechado de modo que alguns poucos raios entrassem por ele. Mesmo assim, a figura do louro alto se recortava contra a parede dos fundos, todo o resto envolto em sombras perigosas.

Uma voz feminina, quase como o ronronar de um felino, fez-se ouvir de dentro da escuridão, um convite para que ele se aventurasse nas trevas ao redor... Instigando-o, incitando seus instintos mais primitivos. Um sorriso obliquo encurvou os lábios do louro, os passos soando altos no silêncio recém formado.

- Também pensei – o ronronar voltou, cada vez mais próximo – aparentemente Edward Cullen é mais forte do que imaginei...

- Ou mais vulnerável – ele retrucou, procurando-a ao redor com os olhos amarelos estreitos, virando o pescoço lentamente.

- Agora precisamos esperar... – ela sussurrou, ainda mais próxima, arrancando calafrios de sua espinha dolorosamente ereta – há muita atenção sobre ele...

- Já falou com Aro? – perguntou também num tom baixo e murmurado, fechando os olhos assim que sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros, pegando-o desprevenido, uma boca macia e quente mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha direita.

- Meu tio deixou Demetri à nossa disposição – sussurrou em retorno, beijando seu pescoço de maneira insinuante – ele mal pode esperar pelos... _Resultados..._ – voltou a sussurrar, desta vez em sua orelha.

Sem se aguentar, virou-se, prendendo-a entre seus braços num aperto animalesco, os olhos um do outro presos, como que por uma armadilha, enquanto as respirações se fundiam... Os lábios muito próximos, o cheiro de lavanda dos volumosos cabelos queimando suas narinas, intoxicando-o como um veneno mortal.

- Esperemos... – sussurrou para ela em voz baixa e sedutora, cada vez mais próximo – mas podemos dar um pequeno susto em nossa noivinha... Afinal, _não queremos que nenhum desastre aconteça..._ – e por fim, agarrou os cabelos perto da nuca da mulher e grudou seus lábios num impulso forte, os corpos se fundindo sobre a roupa como ferro e fogo, incendiando o ar à sua volta, enquanto a noite caia ao redor e as pessoas iam e vinham, alheias a qualquer assunto que não suas vidas simples, chegando cansados do trabalho e vendo as noticias do dia, apenas para pegar-se observando uma foto recém tirada de um excêntrico milionário, um dos mais reclusos e ricos que se tinha notícias, beijando uma garota um tanto baixa e bem vestida, com os olhos se fechando lentamente...

Desligando a teve logo em seguida. O dia seguinte seria duro, e o trabalho começava cedo... Afinal, a vida de Edward Cullen não mudaria em nada suas rotinas miseráveis... Era apenas mais um famoso arrogante e cego ao mundo ao seu redor... Washington não precisava dele...

A cidade dormia...

-#-

**Hahá! Acharam que não entraria nenhum vilão nessa história! **

**Eu também!**

**Kkk', sabe como é, algumas adaptações necessárias para tornar as coisas mais emocionantes... Adoro um bom drama, *verdade-seja-dita*.**

**Enfim... Eu tive um probleminha nos meus olhos por ficar muito tempo na net... Meio que queimei um pouco – nada grave, sabe, aqueles riscos vermelhos – mas ardia muito e precisei usar um colírio... Dai acabei proibida de usar o PC por um tempo... Estou, digamos, em condicional, por isso talvez demore um pouco a postar...**

**Agora, a história... A Alice me pareceu mais madura no início, mais preocupada... Não sei se é algo bom, mas gostei desse lado dela... É como se estivesse tentando se proteger da decepção... A gente vai ver ainda que ela é uma das pessoas que mais ama aquele ingrato do Edward...**

**Agora, curti o beijo!**

**Embora não tenha sido um **_**beijo**_** ¬¬ ... Enfim!**

**Logo – ou semana que vem – tem mais... Estou super ansiosa pra por o próximo capt... CASAMENTO! **

**Bem, queria agradecer à** Yara Bastos,** por continuar lendo! Estou muito feliz que esteja gostando! E à **Margarida, Mel, Brubsmm, JessHalle, Nila Cullen **e a todos os outros que estão acompanhando, que tiveram vontade de socar o Ed ou que – não importa a frieza – sempre o amarão! Fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, prometo que o próximo será melhor! Um beijo a todas e todos e FELIZ 2013!**

**DICA: bem, sou enxerida *diz-uma-novidade*, mas já li muitos livros bons por indicação de outras autoras... Então pensei "por que não?". Enfim, li Eragon – e os outros da saga – nessas férias... É inebriante! O começo é meio difícil de passar, mas depois você começa a se envolver e parar é impossível...! Se alguém está procurando uma série para ler, Eragon com certeza ira surpreender e emocionar! Mais clichê, por favor...!**

**É isso gente, até a próxima!**


End file.
